Cartas Cruzadas
by shiaclu
Summary: Naruto recibe 12 cartas de su padre donde su padre le relatara sobre un amor mal correspondido, una peliroja conocida como la habanera sangrienta, un sensei bastante peculiar y todo lo que su padre no tuvo tiempo para contarle.
1. Chapter 1

**Cartas cruzadas**

_**Espero les guste este fanfic, intento apegarme a los hechos y a las edades lo mejor posible, pero hay poca información, sobre las edades de los personajes, las guerras ninjas y los tiempos en que transcurren, pero espero les guste .El fanfic, trata de Minato es un Minato X Kushina, Minato X Tsunade espero que lo disfruten y sus comentarios **_

Hola Naruto:

Como conocí a tu padre, que podría decir de solo verlo aquel día supe, que tendría un gran destino, te preguntaras, porque te digo todo esto ahora. La respuesta es fácil, tu padre te dejo ,12 cartas, que creo que te contaran sobre el así que quise asegurarme, de que sepas por mí, algunos pequeños detalles que nos unen. Por eso, 12 días antes de que seas nombrado Hokage. He decidido hacerte este que la primera carta está abierta, lo siento no podía vivir sabiendo que quizás, podía meter a tu padre en líos, pero al ver la honestidad en su carta, no pude escribirte ninguna mentira o omitir cosas. Lamento haber leído una de tus cartas perdóname.

Pero empezare con lo inevitable La primera vez que vi a tu padre, el tenia 7 años, era un pequeño rubio. De hecho juraría que era exactamente igual a ti excepto por tus bigotes. Claro eso y su carácter. Y unos ojos azules preciosos .Llamaron de la academia ninja, al hospital de Konoha, pidiendo que un medico fuera a revisar un niño con una posible fractura. Los médicos escaseaban en Konoha, habían tenido que ir a otra aldea a curar a los aldeanos, porque había ocurrido un incendió. Así que en el hospital solo había 3 médicos, de planta y no se podían dar el lujo de dejar el hospital. Así que yo fui a la academia. Pensando que podía ser mi hermano el del brazo roto.

Pero antes de entrar a la enfermería, había muchas niñas amontonadas en la puerta, hablando de un Minato kun, asi que de inmediato supe que no era mi hermano.

Y encontré a tu padre, sentado, con la muñeca casi completamente destrozada, pero él ni siquiera mostraba un signo de dolor. Me acerque a él y empecé a limpiar la herida, después inmovilice la muñeca y empecé a curarla con mi chackra. Su maestro empezó a hablar y hablar de que quien era yo, pero no le hice mucho caso, tu padre me tenia sorprendida, ni un signo de malestar o dolor. Muchos de los ninjas hubiera gritado, y más un niño de esa edad.

-¿cómo te lastimaste?

-me pele con uno de mis compañeros-

-y quien gano

-yo

-entonces valió la pena

El sensei, me tomo de los hombros y me hizo que lo volteara a ver

-te pregunte quien eras

-Tsunade Senju y soy la ninja medico más joven de Konoha –de nuevo puse los ojos en tu padre- si te duele búscame en el hospital-el asintió y yo me fui

Días después supe por mi hermano, que un niño más grande había ido a pelear con Minato, porque tu padre rechazo a su hermana. Lo más gracioso fue saber, que tu padre, no se rompió la muñeca, por pelear sino que se rompió la rama de un árbol y el cayó al suelo. Pero que aun así, golpeo a su rival, hasta que llegó su sensei. Creo que tu padre cuenta con más gracia el momento en que nos conocimos. Pero en aquel entonces yo tenía 17 años y ya tenía mi equipo y estaba especializándome en la medicina.

Me volví a encontrar en tu padre, en otras ocasiones, usualmente en la biblioteca, pero nunca pasaba de unos buenos días o buenas tardes. Hasta que un día lo chantaje por un pedazo de pastel.

Asi fue como conocí a tu padre. Bueno estas es mi primera carta de las 13 que decidí darte, tu padre te escribió 12 asi que te sugiero leer una por día.

_Con cariño tu abuela Tsunade_

_P.D.: como veraz ya me resigne al apodo _

000000000000000000000000000-PRIMERA CARTA-

**Hola hijo: **

Sé que tal vez no tenga la oportunidad de verte crecer, pero sé que a tu lado tendrás a excelentes personas que te ayudaran, te enseñaran. Pero también sé que no hay nada como tener a tus padres a tu lado. Le pedí a Tsunade, que te diera estas cartas cuando ella lo creyera necesario, quizás te decepciones un poco o descubras que soy humano, que tengo debilidades, sueños, metas y miedos. Hijo nunca pensé, ser tan franco, pero ha llegado el momento de que sepas lo que debes saber de mí.

Empezare con mi primer pelea en la academia, sentí que debía escribirlo en presente, como si aquellos días no hubieran pasado. Porque tengo miedo, tengo miedo de que lo que sepas de mi solo sea la idea equivocada de los que me conocieron solo un poco. Asi que empiezo con mi primer pelea

Hoy paso algo un poco inusual, una niña de la academia me pregunto si me gustaba a lo que muy cortésmente le dije que no, pero de qué sirve la cortesía, si su hermano mayor te va a ir a golpear en el receso.

-¿tú eres Minato Namikaze verdad?-

-si soy yo que necesitas – y un golpe directo a mi estomago –que te sucede,-

-tú le dijiste a mi hermana que no querías ser su novio, bueno esto les pasa a los niños como tu – y el muy teme , pensó que me podía volver a dar un golpe, antes que pudiera verme lo esquive, pero bueno el era más grande así que una persecución comenzó en el patio, todo iba bien hasta que

-porque si eres tan rudo no me atrapas- y zazzz la rama se rompió

Me puse de pie y antes de que ese niño enormemente grande pudiera hacerme algo le solté un golpe directo a la nariz, gracias a eso tendré tarea extra dos semanas.

Llego el sensei y me regaño por la pelea que habíamos tenido, pero al ver que ese niño era fácil 3 años mayor que yo, no siguió con el regaño, y menos después de ver mi brazo roto. Llamo al hospital de Konoha, para ver si podían enviar a alguien ya que el médico se había ausentado una semana. El sensei no me dejo, seguir en el recreo con mis compañeros y tuve que esperar.

Pero una señorita rubia toco la puerta del salón y entro con una bolsa. Su figura era delgada, pero me pareció muy linda. Se acerco a mí y empezó a revisar mi brazo. Pero el sensei no dejaba de verla con desconfianza

-no eres muy joven, para ser una ninja medico- ella ni siquiera lo volteo a ver y siguió curándome, el sensei estaba irritado, al verla

-no me estás oyendo- ella me miraba de vez en cuando y después de un rato vendo mi muñeca, me sonrió y dijo –mañana estarás bien, pero si te duele, puedes buscarme en el hospital de Konoha me llamo Tsunade

Las peleas no son buenas a menos que defiendas, tus ideales, tus sueños o a las personas que amas. Nadie lo sabe, pero la primer mujer que llamo mi atención fue Tsunade. Incluso ahora, es la única mujer aparte de tu madre que logra perturbarme, pero bueno lamento que mi carta sea tan larga pero quizás estoy inspirado.

Exceptuando las aburridas que me daba, en clase mi infancia fue bastante fácil, en las clases, solía ser un buen chico y no me metía casi en problemas, pero supongo que si eres como tu madre, bueno la historia seguramente será diferente. Pero en la academia, no hice muchos amigos, a pesar de que la mayoría de los niños querían ser mis amigos, yo me rehusaba a ellos, me parecía demasiado aburrido nunca fui grosero de hecho todo lo contrario, la persona que yo era para ellos era muy diferente a quien de verdad era. Un gran error que espero nunca cometas. Haz la mayor cantidad de amigos, se honesto contigo y los demás y sonríe. Yo me tarde mucho en aprender.

Mi única meta de niño era ser Hokage y que algún día pudiera volver a ver aquella rubia que había llamado tanto mi atención.

La volvía ver ella regreso de una misión rango S con sus compañeros de equipo, aquella rubia que me curo la muñeca regresaba, el Hokage hablaba mucho de sus tres alumnos un día que me encontró en la biblioteca, me conto como aquella rubia solía, pasar horas en la biblioteca leyendo sobre plantas medicinales, antídotos, bacterias. Y lo comprobé Hoy la encontré sentada en un pasillo con un libro de notas y sacando algunos apuntes.

-hola –salude lo mas indiferentemente que pude, supuse que a ella no le gustaba que la distrajeran, miro unos minutos más su libro y sentí que me seguía con la mirada

-¿Oye quieres ganarte un pedazo de pastel? – me dijo , la mire con curiosidad, no era algo así como que un pedazo de pastel me moviera mucho , pero ella lograba que mi curiosidad llegara a su límite,-si- respondí y ella camino hasta una de las mesas tomo 3 libros y me dio a mi otros tres que eran mucho menos pesados. Eso me molesto bastante- yo cargare esos – dije señalando los que ella llevaba cargando ella hizo una mueca

-pesan el doble de los que tu traes, aparte que dirán si me ven abusando de un niño de esa manera- no me moví hasta que ella me dio sus libros, caminamos juntos, y cuando llevábamos 10 cuadras sentía adoloridas mis manos

-ya dame los libros, se ve que estas cansado – dijo ella sonriendo, parecía que quería decir te lo dije no pero no le hice caso seguí caminando, pasaron 5 cuadras mas y seguí caminando y al llegar a la 20, llegamos a una linda casa me quito los libros y me sonrió –eres mucho más fuerte de lo que pensaba, pasa, lo prometido es deuda. Por cierto eres mejor que Nawaki cargando mis acompañe a la cocina y partió un pastel, que se veía bastante apetitoso. Corto una rebanada grande y una pequeña y me dio la grande a mí, después puso agua a hervir, salimos a un lindo jardín, por lo que pude observar tenían un pequeño huerto y un lindo estanque dentro de la casa. Ella puso los dos pasteles en la mesita y regreso a la cocina. Volvió conmigo con un lindo juego de té. El pastel estaba delicioso y ella hacia muchas preguntas

-¿cómo te llamas?

-Minato Namikaze

-¿qué edad tienes?

-8

Mi hermanito tiene 9, vas en la academia ninja

-si

-¿Qué hacías en la biblioteca, mi hermano la odia?

-leía sobre los Hokages

-así que supongo que tu también quieres ser Hokage

-si usted también

-no me digas usted, estoy de acuerdo que te llevo algunos años, pero no es para tanto, realmente no, pero Nawaki, si veo que tu eres un excelente rival

-quien dices que es mi rival –dijo su hermano entrando al jardín, cuando lo vi, todo se aclaro ella era Tsunade, la nieta del primero y el era su hermano uno de los estudiantes mas traviesos de la academia, pero los senseis presumían que era muy inteligente

-yo Minato Namikaze- me volteo a ver y abrió mucho los ojos acercándose a mí

-tú eres el que le rompiste la nariz a uno de mis compañeros, nunca creí conocerte, creo que si será un buen rival, pero dime qué haces coqueteando con mi hermana- zaz un golpe en su cabeza.

- el me ayudo con mis libros. Y tú tienes tarea no es así, puedes irte de una vez, pequeño mono

-como es que yo tengo apodo y no Minato-

-porque mi Minato es todo un caballero – dijo ella sacando la lengua mientras su hermano se iba.

-muy bien joven Minato es tiempo de que regrese a casa, no quiero que digan que lo secuestre.

Sabes posiblemente si no fuera, porque la conocí, no sería la persona que conoces, la persona que me mantenía como ser humano era Tsunade. Mis padres, eran ninjas muy destacados, pero siempre estaban, en misiones, asi que pronto aprendí a ser autosuficiente. Era posiblemente el hijo del que cualquier padre estaría orgulloso, pero ellos nunca tenían el tiempo suficiente. Y yo poco a poco me fui deshumanizando. La única persona digna de mi admiración era el Hokage, y bueno ella. Sabes nunca he sido tan honesto con nadie espero no decepcionarte.

-Minato -la escuche gritar mi nombre, venia corriendo.

-Tsunade que sucede-

-¿quieres acompañarme?-

-si

-no te interesa saber a donde vamos-

-no mucho-

-bien –

-carga esa maleta-

Caminamos, cerca de una hora, y llegamos a una de la orillas de la aldea, yo no sabía que existiera un lugar asi. Las casas eran muy pequeñas y mal construidas, con materiales de mala calidad. Y la gente que se veía en la calle, no solo reflejaba pobreza, hambre, miedo. Ella puso la mano sobre mi hombro.

-ven- dijo y se puso debajo de un árbol.

-saco, medicinas, comida, no sabía como ella había logrado meter tantas cosas en dos maletas, luego supe que fue gracias a un jutsu.

Pero nadie se acercaba la miraban con desconfianza, pero fue hasta que una mujer de la misma edad que Tsunade se acerco a ella.

-te crees que por ser la nieta del primero, merecemos tu lastima- Tsunade no mostro ninguna expresión –

-yo no creo eso- aquella chica, golpeo la mejilla de Tsunade, pero ella no le respondió, n siquiera la agredió, la chica de cabello negro, seguía golpeando a Tsunade con todos y cada una de sus fuerzas. Fue hasta que un anciano la detuvo.

-perdónela, está muy resentida con la guerra-

-no se preocupe yo lo entiendo, mi nombre es Tsunade, y he venido a darles este alimento y bueno soy una ninja medico, si tienen gente enferma, yo los puedo ayudar, sé que no soy mi abuelo y no pretendo tomar su lugar, pero si me lo permiten puedo ayudarlos

-gracias, señorita, y llamara a los que vivimos, aquí, somos pocos como sabe somos emigrantes y bueno a penas estamos recuperando algunos bienes.

-comprendo la situación-dijo ella y por primera vez mostro una sonrisa-

Las personas, se formaron y fue ahí donde comprendí lo que significaba una guerra. Tsunade, les dio a todos bolsas con arroz, cereales, una bolsa con lo indispensable para la comida. Yo fui el encargado de repartirlas mientras que ella curaba a los enfermos y a los que veía que necesitaban mayor atención les daba un pase medico.

El día, paso y ella en ningún momento curo sus propias heridas, paro un rato, para que comiéramos el obento que había preparado.

-¿Qué sucede Minato, estas muy pensativo?-

-porque dejaste que te golpeara, no hacías nada malo

-sabes, las guerras entre las aldeas, no son la solución a los problemas. Pero bueno mi abuelo era hokage, cuando fue la a gran guerra que involucró a casi todas las naciones cuando el sistema shinobi recién se estaba estableciendo. Muchas de estas personas lo culpan, de su desdicha, otros lo admiran por lo que los ayudo. Pero en general es resentimiento por eso Nawaki, no quiso venir, la escena que viste no es la primera vez que sucede. Y no los culpo la guerra nos quito al primer y al segundo Hokage, a mi abuelo y a mi tío. Pero a ellos les quito todo.

- ellos no merecen que los cuides

-te equivocas Minato, todos merecemos ser cuidados.

Y en aquel momento mi forma de ver la vida cambio, yo quería ser Hokage por que quería ser el mejor, pero después de eso quería ser Hokage porque quería proteger a las personas que lo necesitaran, ella me enseño eso. Cambie completamente, me hice una persona real, me preocupe por los demás comprendí lo que era el dolor entendí que eran los sentimientos

Hijo, podría apostar que tienes el mismo sueño que tu madre y yo, ser Hokage. Pues si estoy en lo correcto deseo que seas el mejor, que veas más que yo, que seas fuerte, que protejas a Konoha nuestra aldea. Esta es mi primera carta espero que te haya ayudado.

Te amo hijo

Espero sus comentarios, díganme si les gusto, si no les gusto el tema si quieren que continúe , si tiene alguna idea


	2. Chapter 2

**Cartas cruzadas**

_**Gracias por leer mi fic, gracias a los que me escribieron, me hace muy bien poder leer que les está gustando. Queja, duda sugerencia información extra, les gusto no les gusto, cualquier cosa pueden dejar su comentario, lo leeré con mucho gusto**_

_Hola de nuevo:_

Pues tu padre note ha hablado de edades, así que yo lo hare, el tiene 10 años en su carta 3 y Jiraya 20, así que si lo deduces yo y Jiraya tenemos la misma edad. Aunque lo sé no es necesario que lo digas, parezco de 25. Pero lo que te contare es cuando teníamos 18.

-Tsunade, por primera vez deja de lado las reglas ninjas, deja de lado todo. Te amo más que a mi vida, te amo. Porque para mis eres la mujer perfecta, la mujer que me hace ser una mejor persona

-para Jiraya…

-Tsunade se la respuesta, y no me importa, no me importa cuántas veces tenga que intentarlo te seguiré llegando hasta que me canse de intentarlo

-Jiraya, no creo que mi respuesta cambie

Si fui dura tenía miedo de amar a alguien y cuando ame…Sabes, yo nunca se lo comente a nadie, pero cuando tenía 14 años, pensé seriamente lo que sentía por Jiraya si él no hubiera estando espiando chicas, si yo no hubiera tenido miedo de querer o quizás si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Quizás, hubiéramos sido algo.

Y si lo quería, y mucho muchísimo, pero terminamos siendo amigos y lo lamente mucho. Pero una ninja no ama. Lo aprendí de la peor forma.

Te quiero Naruto mi pequeño renacuajo hiperactivo

000000000000000000000000000-TERCERA PARTE 

**Hola Naruto:**

Esta carta es sobre mi sensei Jiraiya. Con el que estoy en deuda hoy y siempre. Sabes, nunca pregunto así que nunca se lo dije. Pero fue él quien hizo que me alejara un poco de Tsunade. O más bien un mucho.

Respeto y respete a Jiraiya, como el padre que no existió para mí. Por eso cuando él nos conto de Tsunade. Supe que de nada servía pensar mucho en mis sentimientos. Porque ella nunca me correspondería .Así que decidí que mi principal y única meta era ser Hokage.

Quizás, no fue mi mejor idea, porque nunca la cumplí, nunca pude realmente alejarme de ella o ser indiferente y no hay necesidad de que te lo explique probablemente tú te irás dando cuenta por lo que te relatare en mis cartas. Pero no es el punto de mi carta. Quería hablarte sobre el mejor ninja del mundo Jiraya-sensei. Gracias a él soy quien soy. Desde esa primera misión, que hicimos con el equipo.

Jiraya pensó, que poner el anillo de compromiso del terrateniente en mi mochila, sin que yo lo supiera, sería el mejor plan del mundo,

Salimos de la aldea, yo y los hermanos Tetsu. Mis compañeros de equipo. La misión, entregarle el anillo de compromiso a la prometida del terrateniente. Pero nos atacaron, en un bosque cercano a la mansión, Jiraiya, se quedo peleando con los ladrones contratados. Pero más adelante encontramos a un ninja que manejaba los jutsus de cambios de forma, y bueno lo interesante de aquella técnica era que se transformaba, en la persona que mas amabas. Y lamentablemente se convirtió en Tsunade. Así que no pude, atacarla, no estaba acostumbrado a tener que atacar a alguien con la banda de Konoha, y menos a alguien a quien yo conocía, y mucho menos a ella. Me lleve una excelente paliza, pero como no sabía donde teníamos el anillo, por más que me golpearan, no les hubiera podido contestar. Mis compañeros de equipo, había corrido de vuelta con Jiraya y me quede haciéndole frente. Las costillas, me dolían, posiblemente tuviera más de 2 costillas rotas, pero aquel ninja seguía golpeando con la forma de Tsunade. Y yo no podía ni siquiera acertar un maldito golpe.

Llego Jiraiya, y sin pensarlo mucho la ataco, y el ninja tuvo que recuperar su forma original. Con trabajo me puse de pie.

-estas bien Minato – dijo limpiándose el labio, fue el único golpe que aquella ninja, pudo darle. Era una mujer bastante guapa, cabello negro y unos ojos azules. Y Jiraya la había dejado en un estado un poco lamentable. La cargo en su hombro. Y reanudamos la misión

-aquel ninjutsu- pregunto a la joven que traía cargando

-mi familia, lo ha pasado de generación, en generación, solíamos ser ninjas encargados de obtener información, pero después de la guerra, el trabajo a escaseado. Como se da cuenta, no soy alguien muy fuerte.

-sí creo que lo note, discúlpame- dijo él con media sonrisa- es que ve como dejaste a mi alumno

-lo siento, perdóname- esa mujer no era mala, supongo que la necesidad te lleva a esos extremos.

-cuantas costillas tienes rotas- le pregunto Jiraya a aquella chica

-por lo menos dos

- .. Que dirán de mí, golpear a una mujer de tal manera

-creo que me lo merezco. Y tú chico, ¿porque no me golpeaste ni una sola vez?

-no pude así que también te dio en tu punto débil una mujer, ¿Minato?

-algo así, eso creo

-que serio –dijo ella sonriendo-

- porque no esperaba ver a Tsunade golpeándote de tal manera, en un principio pensé que era real y que la habías espiado, mientras estaba desnuda.

-si pensó que Tsunade era la real, porque atacarla

-ya te lo dije, eres mi alumno.

-yo te protejo, tú me proteges, nos protegemos y dejamos todo en la batalla, somos almas libres, pero cuando estamos en combate no existe la palabra yo. Eso grábatelo

Llegamos, dejamos el anillo, y regresamos a Konoha. Con aquella chica de ojos verdes. Y bueno fuimos al hospital. Y bueno Tsunade, le dio la regañada de su vida a Jiraiya, cuando vio aquella chica en tan mal estado y las cosas se pusieron aun peor cuando me vio a mí y después iba llegando Nawaki.

-Jiraiya, así que ella Minato y mi hermano –

-no es lo que parece

Jiraya tuvo que ocupar unos días, una de los cuartos de arriba. El con 3 costillas rotas. Y yo compartí habitación con aquella chica.

-así que te gusta esa mujer- me dijo en la noche,

-eso es lo que creo

-y el también la quiere no es así

- sí, pero tú lo oíste, en un equipo no existe la palabra yo

-grábate, lo que te voy a decir Minato, en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale.

-no en este caso – le dije antes de dormir.

Aquella chica se despidió, de Jiraiya y Tsunade. Dijo algo así, como que hacían una linda pareja.

Me despeino antes de irse y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Hasta hoy no la he vuelto a ver. Supongo que dejo de ser una ninja.

Aprendí una lección aquel día. Yo te protejo, tú me proteges, nos protegemos y dejamos todo en la batalla, somos almas libres, pero cuando estamos en combate no existe la palabra yo.

Pero también te comparto lo que aquella mujer me dijo: el la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, nunca lo olvides, porque posiblemente tu no la apliques, pero tu contrincante no se tocara el corazón. Si quieres alguien lucha por ella, cánsate de intentarlo, no seas tan cobarde como yo.

Aprende de Jiraiya, siempre estar ahí para la mujer que amas, protegiendola con la vida si es necesario, amarla hasta la muerte. Yo no puedo decirte, que fui el tipo de hombre que luche, porque ella me amara. Ni siquiera tuve, la capacidad, de lograr que se quedara a mi lado.

Pero me desvié un poco del tema, posiblemente te explique después lo que acabo de decir.

Querido hijo , no olvides que te amo.


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias por leer mi fic si es que lo hacen :P disculpen mi falta de ortografía con el nombre de Jiraiya, pero gracias por hacérmelo notar espero que les guste este pequeño pero corto capitulo. Y como dije antes es un TsunadexMinato KushinaXMinato

Kushina

Hola pequeño renacuajo:

Faltan 11 días para que seas hokage, claro depende si lo hiciste como te dije y estás leyendo una carta por día. Sabes, ni siquiera yo conocía, tan bien a tu padre, pero gracias a ti ahora lo puedo hacer. Y por mala suerte, después de cada carta lo quiero y lo admiro más.

Me disculpo otra vez, por haber leído tus cartas y espero que algún día me perdones. Pero te contare un poco más sobre mi y tu padre lo escribiré como tu padre.

Hoy el hokage ha seleccionado quienes serán los senseis, de la generación que saldrá de la academia. Pero no me ha elegido a mí .el dice que mi prioridad debe de ser el hospital. Me hubiera gustado ser la sensei de Minato o de Nawaki, el año pasado .Pero la decisión ya está tomada. Y bueno Jiraya si fue seleccionado será un gran sensei-una rana sensei. O algo asi.

-Tsunade- dijo el rubio en la calle-

-Minato, que sucede estas bien – lo vi muy agitado, asi que me preocupe-

-no no estoy bien, Mikoto, se ha caído de un árbol-

-¿dónde está?-

-en el árbol, afuera de la academia-

Cuando llegamos, vi a una niña, un poco más pequeña que Minato, me acerque le di una revisada y empecé a curar sus raspones. Terminamos se despidió de nosotros y caminamos un rato a petición del pequeño rubio.

-¿serás mi sensei?- me pregunto

-no, el Hokage, dice que mi prioridad es el hospital

-asi que no fuiste seleccionada-

-no-

-hoy llego una niña nueva, se llama Kushina, es pelirroja se llama Kushina, y quiere ser Hokage, aunque logro ganarse el odio de la mayoría del salón, por ese comentario, se ve que es muy traviesa e hiperactiva

-lo opuesto a ti ¿no es asi?

-si bueno más o menos, queremos ser Hokage.

-entonces, cuida de ella, por lo que dices necesitara un amigo

-no lo creo, me dijo ninja afeminado

No pude dejar de reírme,

00000000000000—SEGUNDA CARTA—000000000000000

Hola Hijo:

Te contare como fue cuando vi por primera vez a tu madre, sabes me siento un poco mal de no contarlo tan lindo como ella lo hace. Pero en aquel entonces no sabía lo mucho que ella iba a significar para mí, espero que seas más brillante que tu padre.

Ella llego hoy , y es bastante curiosa viene de la aldea del remolino y su nombre es Kushina, su cabello es rojo , y bueno es bastante rara acaba de llegar y dice que quiere ser Hokage , no tengo nada encentra de los que tiene sueños , pero una extranjera Hokage, mujer , tampoco tengo nada encentra de las niñas si la hermana de Nawaki fuera Hokage , estoy segura que la aldea estaría bien , pero Kushina , no la conozco mucho pero se ve que es bastante imperativa ,aparte de que me ha puesto un apodo "ninja afeminado" que le sucede.

Para colmo de los males ella lleva tan solo una semana aquí y ya la conocen como el jalapeño sangriento, supongo que es pos sus malos modales y ganas de golpear a cualquiera que se burla un poco de ella, o quizás por su color de cabello, contrario a lo que dicen los niños de mis salón, a mi me gusta mucho ese color tan peculiar,

Otra vez hemos vuelto a tener una discusión, nos dejaron que en parejas describiéramos nuestro lugar favorito en Konoha, con eso ninguno de los dos tuvimos problemas , a los dos nos gusta el mirador , pero es que ella es una persona tan testaruda, Bueno es que todo comenzó por que yo dije , que mi cara estaría ahí , y ella dijo que sería la suya y yo dije que ni en un millón de años y ella dijo que ya lo vería y después yo dije eso sería como casarme contigo nunca sucederá. Y ella dijo, porque querría yo estar con un ninja afeminado, me enseño la lengua y se fue y ahora yo estoy haciendo solo el trabajo.

Todo de nuevo es su culpa, después de según ella perdonar me insistió en que saliéramos con Uchiha, y con Mikoto, yo acepte, pero esa mujer es terrible ,armo toda una escena porque según ella el señor de la feria , hacia trampa con los pescaditos dorados , así que tuve que gastar mi dinero , para demostrarle , que no , que ella era la que era una pequeña bestia , intentando sacar los pescaditos , claro eso no se lo dije , solo saque uno se lo di y se tranquilizo, porque no puede comportarse como una niña . Mejor dicho porque no puede comportarse como una niña educada y de 9 años, siempre que salgo con ella los adultos se ríen de nosotros. Pero bueno.

Hoy también decidí contarte cómo es que tu madre se volvió tan importante para mí

La guerra ninja, era un hecho inminente, y la villa, se estaba preocupando, para lo que sería la segunda guerra ninja. La relación, con tu madre, no había mejorado mucho, pero fue hasta aquel día donde yo descubrí lo importante, que era oír su voz, tu madre, es hermosa no es cierto .algo hiperactiva, impulsiva y conflictiva, pero hermosa. Pero es difícil, darse cuenta de lo mucho que vale, alguien más cuando siempre estas detrás de otra mujer. Me gusta pensar, que tú sabes, lo maravillosa que es tu madre. Y que te haya contado esta historia muchas veces antes de dormir. Espero contarla igual de bien que cuando ella lo cuenta.

Estaba acostumbrado a ver a Kushina, aunque fuera para que me enseñara la legua, pero ese día no la había visto después de mi entrenamiento con Jiraiya, así que la empecé a buscar por toda la aldea, le pregunte a mi sensei, a Tsunade, incluso a Orochimaru y al Hokage, pero nadie la había visto en todo el día, por buena suerte encontré rastros de su cabello rojo. Y los seguí hasta la orilla del borde. Los encontré y uno tras otro fui acabando con ellos hombres que la habían secuestrado.

-estas herida, he venido a salvarte

Ella se desvaneció y la tome en brazos

-ahora estarás bien

-espera un minuto… eso es

-tu cabello es hermoso. Así que me di cuenta de inmediato- tenia algunos mechones de su cabello en mi mano, algo muy obvio no sé como los de3mas ninjas no lo notaron-

-pero siempre me has ignorado- su cara era bastante linda en aquel momento, por primera vez aquella pelirroja me parecía linda, bueno siempre me parecía linda

-porque sé que eres fuerte, en cuerpo y en espíritu. Pero esta es una pelea entre dos aldeas, es diferente a tus otras peleas así que … -porque las mujeres me hacen decir cosas que son tan vergonzosas

-¿así que?

-no quería perderte

-incluso si soy una forastera

-porque dices eso, vives en la aldea oculta de la hoja no, así que eres una de nosotros

Yo no pensé que tu madre se convertiría, en mi mejor amiga y después en mi esposa.

Así que Hijo ten los ojos abiertos tu padre, no era muy bueno en eso a menudo a solo me la pasaba buscando la oportunidad de encontrarme con una rubia.


	4. Chapter 4

Esta vez escribí bastante espero lo lean y les guste por cierto gracias a Alabdiel, porque realmente aprecio que lea mi fic y mas porque sus comentarios me hacen ser mejor escribiendo.

Espero sus comentarios esto vuelve a ser Minato x Tsunade

Hola mini rubio:

Yo te contare, una pequeña historia que a tu padre se le paso, o no la quiso recordar, pero es una forma de demostrarte lo humano que es.

Tu padre, odiaba a Orochimaru, por que experimentaba con animales, asique desde ahí empezó su rivalidad, parte que a Minato, no le gustara que nadie hiciera menos a sus Jiraiya sensei, esos dos formaron una muy buena relación, de hecho yo me celaba un poco, para Minato el único que tenia la razón era su Jiraya sensei. Así que pronto fui desplazada, aquel niño que veía en la biblioteca dejo de ir, y bueno una vez discutí por eso con Jiraya.

La última vez que estuve con él discutió muy fuerte con Jiraiya

-porque llenas la cabeza de Minato con esas novelas baratas-

-no son novelas baratas es literatura erótica-

-por eso ninguna mujer que no fuera pagada pasaría más de 10 minutos contigo –

-por lo menos mi sensei no pierde todas las apuestas legendaria perdedora-

-que dijiste renacuajo de la biblioteca-

- te propongo algo Minato si tu logras encontrar el último libro que leí en la biblioteca yo tendré una cita con Jiraiya, si pierdes iras a mi próxima misión de carnada junto conmigo

-bien acepto –

-Minato, Minato, - llego Mikoto gritando, hice pastel y necesito que lo pruebes-

Cuando tuvo que decirme que leyó,

-leíste la voluntad de fuego, no es así Tsunade-

-no ella leyó romeo y Julieta, yo se lo preste-dijo Mikoto

- pero tu dijiste que era de la biblioteca

-lo era, pero lo saco tu amiga-dije encunclillandome y mirándolo– así que Minato gané

Tu padre acertó, pero la trampa ya estaba hecha, así que no cambie mi decisión, pero tú sabes que cuando la legendaria perdedora gana, es signo de que algo malo va a pasar. Y así fue

Jiraiya, Orochimaru, tu padre y yo, teníamos, que sacar información, suficiente sobre la aldea de la niebla, que había estado molestando algunos de nuestros ninjas. Yo y tu padre nos metimos a un bar, nuestra historia, éramos dos hermanos y yo estaba esperando concejil trabajo, para mantenernos, nuestros padres estaban muertos y nos encontrábamos solos y desamparados.

Un ninja se acerco a mi empezó a coquetearme, bailamos y se empezó a querer pasar de listo, tu padre se enojo, y se le dejo ir apunto a su cuello y antes de que pudiéramos hacer, algo ya estábamos rodeados, la pelea iba muy bien, de hecho íbamos ganando, pero me distraje, y lanzaron un sofgnífero. Le grite a tu padre que fuera a pedir ayuda- y el así lo hizo regreso con Jiraiya y Orochimaru, pero el sapo mayor (Jiraiya una forma afectuosa de decirle) al verme en el suelo con un sujeto encima, pues digamos que ese hombre, seguramente no salió del hospital en mucho tiempo.

Regresamos a la aldea, yo traía un golpe en la cara y una costilla rota, y tu padre solo alguno que otro raspón. Yo estuve inconsciente cerca de dos días, y tu padre se quedo a cuidarme.

El se sentó en la cama frente a la mía

_**-perdón Tsunade-sama- dijo llorando**_

_**-Minato-kun ,no pasa nada con un poco de árnica, se quita, pero gracias por defenderme – **_

_**-Tsunade!- **_nunca había visto llorar a tu padre, lo abrase lo pegue a mi pecho, y deje que llorara.

Tu padre es humano, igual que tu igual que yo. Pero él no lo sabía o quizás lo sabia pero solía olvidarlo, poco a poco lo fue entendiendo, como sentir, como sufrir, el dolor ajeno, la alegría, la amistad. Como ayudar a los demás cuando era necesario

-carta número cuatro—000000000000000000000000

Hola mi pequeño hijo:

Pues aquí va otra historia, espero no haberte aburrido todavía estaba en la oficina del Hokage, Tsunade me había convencido para que fuéramos juntos de misión, porque no quería llevar a sus compañeros

-Hokage, usted quiere que lleve un compañero –

-si eso dije Tsunade pero nunca pensé que elegirías a Minato

-Minato por favor, la última misión fue un desastre, aun así ustedes dos están aquí

-es una misión fácil Hokage, y de llevar a Orochimaru o al pervertido de Jiraya, prefiero ir con Minato.

-no es como que me tranquilice que vayas con Minato, pero Dan a regresado podrías ir con el

Y hasta ahí, fue lo bonito de inmediato supe que terminaría yéndose, con Dan y mi oportunidad de enmendar mis errores, quedaría fuera. Y así fue

-creo que lo pensare Hokage

Dijo y salió de la oficina

-Minato, probablemente Jiraya no lo haya notado, pero yo te conozco bastante bien y soy más observador que él, dime te gusta Tsunade-

Las palabras del Hokage, me dejaron sin respuesta, me gustaba Tsunade, probablemente sí, sino porque siempre quería verla, y porque la buscaba, porque aceptaba las misiones con ella , realmente una mujer como ella podía gustarme, no ellas solo me causaba curiosidad

-no lo creo Hokage, Tsunade solo me da curiosidad. Dije y Salí de la oficina siempre había sido mi respuesta cuando yo mismo me preguntaba porque la extrañaba, porque la buscaba. Pero según Kushina, no soy alguien que se caracterice por lograr entender los sentimientos. Que difícil. Las mujeres son difíciles.

Salí del edificio, y la encontré estaba con Dan no es que el me callera mal,. Bueno de hecho si, era perfecto, para Tsunade, aunque no me pudiera ganar un juego de damas, era Dann-kun y si cuando Tsunade estaba con él sus mejillas se ponían rojas y sus ojos se abran más de lo normal, aparte que hacían una voz tan molesta. Para Jiraya, el hecho de que dan estuviera cerca, significaba total depresión y para Orochimaru era indiferencia. Aunque creo que él, al igual que también le caía bastante mal era el primero en dejar el lugar cuando el llegaba. Y pues Kushina, se la pasaba diciendo algo como, si es que Dan, claro como era su sensei, era imposible que no lo mencionara. Nawaki, también Dan esto Dan el otro.

_**Las carcajadas de Naruto resonaban en su cuarto , su padre , por primera vez estaba pareciendo una persona normal ante , sus ojos, el que no era nada intuitivo desde la segunda vez que leyó sobre Tsunade pudo saber Así que –paá esta celoso- viejo tu siempre te ves tan pacifico no me hubiera gustado encontrarme contigo en ese momento**_

Los gemelos Hyūga,

-yo si me la daba

-bueno pero es 10 años mayor que tu

-pero es preciosa

-y es nieta del primero

- y has visto a sus dos amigas, yo en serio quiero tocarlas

Me enfurecí, mucho hablaban de Tsunade, hablaban de ella, si no fuera tan coqueta, pase de largo pero los seguí oyendo

-ahí va Minato ahí sí, si el próximo Hokage, es un genio según todos, pero nada del otro mundo.

-pero vela esta con Dan, imagínate tenerla en la cama

Y ocurrió lo inevitable,

Golpe puño patada, me golpean y un jutsu y… ella me da un empujo y termino estampado contra un árbol

-no sé porque empezó la discusión, problema o confrontación, así que empiecen a hablar

-fue el, nosotros no hicimos nada.

-si él empezó todo

-bien váyanse y si no quieren que se sepa que el rubio les gano, mejor no le comenten a nadie – ella los volteo a ver y se dirigió a mí, si era una mujer cruel. Me levante y empecé a caminar posiblemente mi espalda estuviera morada y con bastantes raspones

-Minato estoy esperando una explicación –no me interesaba ni siquiera verla o hablar con ella, de todos modos da lo mismo nunca escucha siempre es así –

-Minato regresa aquí- como detesto, que me grite, como detesto que ocupe mi nombre para reñirme, soy un niño eso lo sé, pero ella no es un adulto, siempre se comporta como una pequeña niña que necesita que la cuiden y luego sale con que seas muy grande

-Minato regresa o yo misma iré por ti – y mi nuevo jutsu – y estoy en casa

Creo que lo he mejorado mucho, pero sé que si sigo pensando en ella me dará dolor de cabeza. Y bueno dejare de escribir acaba de llegar Kushina

Y paso lo que tenía que pasar Tsunade se fue con Dan

Ella se fue con Dan, lo esperaba, pero que mas da iré con Kushina y su equipo a una misión ya que el mío esta fuera. Y con Nawaki .no es que seamos amigos, pero me cae bien el es un dobe, y también quiere ser Hokage

Fui a la entrada de Konoha y allí estaba Tsunade, con las cajas de la medicina, dispuesta a ir al país del agua.

-¿nos vamos?-dijo mientras yo llegaba hasta ella

-porque no te vas con Dan al fin que él es genial-dije molesto-

-porque no planeé irme con Dan sino contigo – me dijo y me aventó una capa

Me puso 5 cajas y ella también se llevo 5, no quise hablar mucho supuse que los demás ya sabían que me iba con ella. Suele planear este tipo de cosas con ayuda

-me gustaría avanzar lo más que pudiéramos, quedarnos en las fronteras del país, y después avanzar hasta la aldea donde llevaremos este medicamento

-tenemos que ser cuidadosos, seguro encontraremos ninjas que quieren, las medicinas que traemos, pero es indispensable, que tu y yo cumplamos la misión, sino muchos niños morirá.

Asentí con la cabeza, y seguimos corriendo, cuando la noche se puso, hicimos una fogata, la verdad es que quería oír su voz, pero no quería ser yo el que tuviera que hablar.

-te parece si la primera mitad de la noche hago yo la guardia y tu después y mañana al revés.

-si está bien, dije preparándome para dormir

-descansa Minato-

Ella no me despertó, se quedo velando toda la noche, y desperté cuando el sol daba de lleno en mi cara.

-buenos, días, prepare huevos-dijo acercándome dos huevos y un poco de carne seca

-porque no me despertaste – dije

-no sentí que pasara tanto tiempo, come para que nos vayamos y, deberías ponerte la capa, porque unos cuantos kilómetros más y empezara a hacer frio. Ella tenía razón después, de una larga caminata, el clima cambio, drásticamente y cada que caminábamos, me parecía que no avanzábamos nada, pero me percate muy tarde

-Tsunade están usando un jutsu, hemos caminado en círculos –la cara de ella se torno pálida

-salgan de una maldita vez-dijo lanzando unas pequeñas bombas que traía y ellos nos atacaron, cinco no era un numero difícil, pero uno de ellos utilizaba Ninjas Yin-Yan, después de algunas horas lo derrotamos, pero no creí que Tsunade fuera a salir tan , lesionada, aunque era de esperarse, ella no había dormido en toda la noche, así que su fuerza bestial no estaba al 100. Estaba hincada y se tocaba el estomago, curándose. Tome sus cinco cajas y me enoje aun mas cuando vi que las de ellas pesaban el doble que las mías. Se puso de pie y frente a mí

-Minato, yo las puedo… –

-si tú puedes, te recuerdo Tsunade, que si no fuera porque no dormiste nada anoche, no estarías herida y si hubieras dividido el peso, en partes iguales, no traerías las heridas que tienes en las piernas – le dije apuntando hacia uno de sus muslos

-Minato soy la líder de esta misión tu deber es obedecerme

-te equivocas Tsunade, eras la líder de esta misión, ahora haremos las cosas como yo diga me quite las cajas de la espalda y se las puse a ella, vi que con trabajo podía mantenerse de pie.

-bien ahora te cargare – dije cuando la tenía en mi espalda saque un mapa y observe que todavía faltaba bastante para poder llegar a la aldea, así que no había otra opción.- Hiraishin no jutsu- dije y aparecimos , cerca del rio , que venía indicado en el mapa, unos kilómetros antes de la aldea.

-pero después de aparecer en ese lugar, caí de rodillas, Tsunade se puso de pie, dejo las cajas-que fue eso Minato-

-es un nuevo jutsu, que estoy perfeccionando, pero aun pierdo una gran cantidad de chackra, así que necesito descansar dije-

Cuando desperté ya era de noche, estábamos en una tienda, nevaba afuera, pero yo no tenía frio, la vi a ella sestaba sentada detrás de mi abrazándome, no había puesto una fogata para no llamar la atención. Me moví, y me di cuenta de que ella estaba lo bastante cansada, para no despertarse, La recosté y me puse a su lado, si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes no lo hubiera hecho, pero el frio era demasiado intenso y no me podía dar el lujo de que ella se enfermara.

La abrase y ella se acomodo en mi pecho, todavía era más, alta que yo, no como cuando la había conocida, pero si lo suficiente, para que se viera la diferencia de edades. Me quede a su lado hasta que amaneció, y antes de que despertara, acomode de nuevo, las cajas y esta vez, hice un solo paquete .Ella despertó

Y al ver que estaba acostada de inmediato se puso de pie y volteo a ver donde estaba

-buenos días Tsunade, debemos irnos, como están tus heridas- la mire de reojo y seguí con los nudos

-están bien, aunque usaron alguna mezcla, para evitar que cicatrizarán rápido, pero están bien ¿y tú ya no estás cansado?

-ven – e hice un ademan con la mano, ella se acerco – ponte las cajas dije, y ella alego

-pero si tú vuelves a utilizar ese jutsu, utilizaras una gran cantidad de chackra-

-y si no lo ocupo, tardaremos medio día y te recuerdo que vamos retrasados, cuando estemos a salvo puedes volver a dar órdenes, pero por ahora haz lo que yo te digo.

Ella subió a mi espalda **Hiraishin no jutsu-**

Vi la aldea y de inmediato me desmaye, cuando volví a despertar, yo me encontraba en una cama, de enfermería y ella estaba en el escritorio inyectando paciente por paciente.

-ya despertaste, como te encuentras-

-con mucha hambre- y mi estomago lo comprobó

-en esa olla hay caldo de pollo una de las aldeanas lo trajo, comételo yo ya comí mi parte. Termine de comer y volví a dormir, desperté, mas noche y me sorprendí al verla de nuevo, sobre mi pecho y los dos recostados en la misma cama. Y si quizás el Hokage, tenía razón esa mujer no solo me daba curiosidad.

Pero cuando baje, un poco las sabanas, pude observar, que no traía su ropa que solía usar en su pecho, lo único que la separaba de mi piel, era esa venda que solía usar alrededor del busto.

Acaricie, su cabello cerré los ojos, pero antes de quedarme dormido, podría jurar que entre susurros dijo mi nombre.

No desperté hasta la mañana siguiente y ella ya estaba despierta, dejaba cerca de 20 frascos, llenos, por si se necesitaba. Y solo tenía una mochila, con nuestra tienda.

Partimos después de comer, esta vez platicamos de un sinfín de cosas desde, plantas, comidas favoritas, historia

-dime en serio no hay una mujer en toda la villa que te atraiga Minato –

-no tengo un interés muy profundo, en las mujeres, pero no significa que no me gusten-

Vaya que eres diferente a Jiraya. ,-sonrió al final-dime y ese jutsu-

-lo ocupaba el segundo, aunque mi intención es un jutsu espacio -tiempo

-ya creciste ¿no es así? –mientras me miraba

-eso creo

-Minato, el Hokage, quiere que me valla de la aldea alrededor de un año o quizás más. El creé que una guerra ninja sucederá pronto. Y la aldea del Kasakage tiene una ninja medico que hace venenos muy fuertes, quiere que me infiltre a la aldea de la arena a ver qué averiguo.

- has pensado la idea de que te descubran y te maten

-esperemos que eso no pase. Minato estoy muy orgullosa de ti, eres muy fuerte inteligente, no creo que exista un adversario que pueda contigo. Regresare en un año y seguramente estarás completamente cambiado.

-dos años, no es tanto -

-cuida a Nawaki, aunque es más grande que tu creo, que necesitara a un buen amigo. También cuida a Kushina y a Mikoto y no pelees con Fugaku, mejor aprende de él y no dejes que Jiraiya se meta en problemas

-¿iras sola?

-sí, la decisión ya está tomada

Cuando llegamos a la aldea ella fue a darle el reporte al Hokage y yo estaba de un pésimo humor.

-que te sucede- pregunto Fugaku

-estoy molesto

-si estas molesto haz algo para remediarlo- y después de eso Salí corriendo hasta llegar, a la oficina del Hokage, cuando llegue Tsunade, ya no estaba en la oficina. Entre sin tocar

-déjeme ir con Tsunade

-no

-porque no

-porque todavía no eres capaz de protegerla, debes de ser por lo menos como Jiraiya, para estar al nivel de Tsunade.

-soy fuerte, de hecho soy muy bueno

-Minato nunca he puesto en duda nada de eso, pero date cuenta cuando estas con ella, eres otro, te dejas llevar por lo que sientes, no mantienes la cabeza fría. Controla eso y después podrás ir a misiones con ella.

Cuando quieras proteger a alguien Naruto debes de ser no solo terco sino lo suficientemente fuerte, para cuidarla.

Ella se fue.

La mayoría de los días que pasaba en la aldea me parecían eternos, monótonos, nada lograrme alegrarme, de vez en cuando Kushina, se aparecía para que hiciéramos algo. Mikoto y su Fugaku, estaban de misión y el primer mes sin ella me pareció increíblemente largo. El hokage después del éxito obtenido con la misión de Tsunade. Me ponía al frente de la mayoría de las misiones excepto cuando salía con Jiraiya y Orochimaru. Aunque sin la rubia, la mayoría de esas misiones crecían de plática, solían ser más que nada varoniles. Le empecé a tomar un poco de afecto al sannin que tanto aborrecía. Poco a poco se fue dando cuenta de algo que hubiera preferido nunca notar. El también la quería, claro se amaba más a el mismo, pero a ella la quería. Diferente a Jiraiya, pero con Tsunade.

Me fui de misión con Orochimaru, una misión bastante difícil, una recolección de hiervas, flores y plantas que había mandado Tsunade, para tener en el hospital, en caso de una guerra. Era una misión de más de un mes y solo éramos dos. El Hokage había elegido a Orochimaru por sus habilidades y conocimientos. Y a mí por mi jutsu, lo que un equipo de 5 haría en 5 meses nosotros lo haríamos en un mes.

Y así fue. El único problema fue encontrarnos a una babosa gigante, seguramente pariente de la de Tsunade, porque le tenían una aversión al pobre de Orochimaru, Termino dormido cerca de una semana. Así que lo tuve que estar cuidando, cuando despertó y comprendió lo ocurrido se agarro la cabeza

-pudiste dejarme ¿Qué no me odias?

-no realmente-

- ¿tú me odias?

-si un poco

-quiero hablar contigo

-sobre que querría el genio ninja hablar con migo

- el genio ninja, contra un sannin no es nada

-tienes 11 no es así Minato

-si, 10 años menos que tú

-pensé que a los únicos que podía aguantar por tanto tiempo era a Jiraiya y a ella.

-¿te gusta no es así?- me miro sonrió

-sí, pero no más de lo que Jiraiya o Dan la puedan querer

-eso pensé

-te debo un favor, y no se me hace equivalente una simple charla

-siempre hay un buen momento para saldar una deuda

-siempre, me he preguntado, en que terminara esto. Ella Jiraiya, Dan, tu e incluso yo. Aunque tú y yo lo sabemos, no somos amigos

-si lo se

-así que Minato, no te conviene confiarte de alguien como yo –

Fue la única conversación decente que tuvimos, la rivalidad entre nosotros crecía, los dos sabíamos que solo uno podía ser Hokage. Y yo sabía que si él se volvía el próximo Hokage nada bueno saldría de eso.

Lamento explayarme tanto pero quiero que conozcas más de mí. Quiero que sepas por mí lo que soy lo que fui. Que no soy perfecto, que aunque digan que tenía un gran talento, mi carácter se formo a base de caídas.

Llego una campesina a la aldea, solicitando ver al tercero, se veía de aspecto muy humilde, yo estaba en la oficina y el Hokage , no me pidió que saliera, había pasado año y medio desde que ella se había ido.

-Hokage, tengo un mensaje urgente de una señorita llamada Edanust Senju- dijo ella aun con la voz entre cortada-

-no conozco a nadie con ese nombre- dijo el Hokage, los únicos Senju que conocíamos era Nawaki y Tsunade… me detuve a pensar Edanust obviamente Tsunade al revés

-es de Tsunade, es su nombre al revés, seguramente lo utilizo por si la chica era detenida por ninjas- dije

El abrió la carta y empezó a leerla en voz alta

_Querido Hokage: _

_Lamento pedirle que me mande algunos refuerzos, debido a mi poca cautela, decidí tomar un veneno y su antídoto, pero lamentablemente el antídoto tarda más tiempo en hacer efecto de lo que yo esperaba , me encuentro muy débil, Y posiblemente este así una semana o quizás más. Mande a alguien a protegerme ya que mi chacra está muy débil. Lamento pedirle esto. Pero debido a las importantes investigaciones que he hecho tengo miedo de ser rastreada. Me encuentro en la cabaña de la joven que le ha entregado la carta._

_Ayuda por favor._

-Minato, de inmediato llama a Jiraiya y… olvídalo, los mande de misión –dijo Mirándome seriamente-

-aliste sales de misión cuanto antes, llévate a tu amigo Uchiha y Mikoto –

De inmediato no lo pensé mucho fui por mis compañeros, tome a esa chica y la puse en mi espalda y comenzamos a correr. Llegamos a la cabaña, entre y la vi tendida en una cama, su color era pálido.

-Tsunade – dije acercándome – ya estoy aquí-

-Minato –dijo- estoy muy débil, mi cuerpo casi no respondí, el veneno es muy fuerte- me decía esto mientras yo me sentaba en la cama donde ella estaba. Mis dos compañeros entraron

–lleven toda esas anotaciones a la aldea. No lleven más de cinco pergaminos en cada viaje y tengan mucho cuidado, yo cuidare de Tsunade-

Así lo hicieron, en cada viaje se tardarían alrededor de medio día,

-deberías cuidarte más- ella se recostó en mí-

Pasaron así 4 días y hasta el quinto ella ya estaba recuperada

-Minato ¡! Tengo mucha hambre- dijo ella gritándome

-se nota que ya estás bien – y le sonreí mientras le llevaba su comida-

-supongo que tu misión ha terminado no es cierto- la mire de reojo y vi que tenía su mirada clavada en mi-

-si estas en lo cierto-

-entonces nos veremos hasta que regrese a la aldea-

-si, por cierto el collar que le diste a Nawaki le sienta muy bien –

-ese Nawaki-chibi-

-no creo que debas usar esa terminación, es más grande que yo-

-regresare en unos meses, así festejaremos su cumpleaños

-entonces te esperaremos para el 10 de enero

Tomo sus cosas y se fue, en ese entonces yo tenía 11 y su hermano cumpliría los 12 en agosto. Aunque eso nunca sucedió


	5. Chapter 5

Aquí está la siguiente parte, gracia por continuar leyendo este fic , espero sus comentarios

Trato de que la mayoría de los acontecimientos en la historia coincidan con lo que sabemos de la historia de Konoha

**Hola Naruto:**

Regrese a la aldea después, de 1 año había logrado descifrar y tener un antídoto. Tu padre estaba de misión Jiraya, por lo que el Hokage me había comentado, tu padre ya no tenía equipo, sus compañeros habían emigrado a otra ciudad sin decir nada, aunque el Hokage creía que era porque sabían que la segunda guerra ninja era inminente Así que Minato se había quedado en el equipo de Jiraiya y Orochimaru. Los tres habían realizado algunas misiones de rango A. Así que tu padre se había vuelto increíblemente fuerte. Lo sabía por las cartas que Jiraiya me enviaba, siempre presumiendo a su alumno… tu padre había creado un jutsu llamado rasegan, pero que apenas estaba perfeccionado. También había mejorado muchísimo su técnica espacio tiempo. Y pasaba mucho tiempo con Sarutobi. Y Minato y Nawaki, se había vuelto excelentes amigos después de mi partida.

Yo también sabía que la guerra era un hecho, solo faltaba que hubiera una declaración seria contra Konoha, y pasaría lo inevitable.

-hermana- grito Nawaki, mientras me abrazaba.

-el Hokage, dijo que en cuanto llegaras te quería ver

-bien, te veo en un rato en la casa.

Llegue y habían unas cajas llenas de medicinas, como en la última misión que había estado.

-necesito que vayas con Minato, a entregar estas medicinas, en las aldeas que estén alrededor de la nuestra, debemos estar preparados ¿lo sabes no es así?

-con Minato

-si, el comandara la misión

-está bien,

-llevaran 3 ninjas a su cargo pero ellos se quedaran en las aldeas de infiltrados, tu y Minato regresaran. Queremos que las aldeas también se preparen, para lo que será una guerra. Evitaremos que gente inocente sufra tanto como la última vez.

-si

-deberías definir tus sentimientos Tsunade, puede que en algún momento les traigan problemas a tus compañeros. Por cierto Minato es parte de tu equipo, desde hoy hasta que la guerra haya dado inicio

-Minato, es apenas un niño

-en la guerra no hay distinción y tú lo sabes

-alístate, salen en una semana, y no tienes nada de equipo.

-¡no llevare a Minato a una misión donde estemos siendo buscado, por criminales de alto nivel!

-bien entonces que te acompañe Dan, así le tendrás que dar una respuesta

-me llevo a Minato

-no has cambiado, siempre intentado dejar de lado tu naturaleza. Nunca he entendido si es porque eres demasiado joven, a Jiraiya porque es tu amigo, a Orochimaru por su mal carácter a Dan por no conocerlo lo suficiente, o porque sabes los resultados eliges a Minato porque solo lo puedes ver como un niño, pero créeme, eso en unos años se acabara y espero que no seas la causante de ninguna muerte Mito

-Mito Usumaki- él se había equivocado diciéndome el nombre de la primer Hokage

-las historias suelen repetirse Tsunade

Nuca entendí muy bien, pero me gusta suponer que el tercer Hokage también estuvo enamorado de alguien un poco mayor. Pero no hagamos mas historias, con las que tenemos basta

Partimos esa tarde, la estrategia, era más o menos la misma que la vez anterior solo que esta vez, no éramos perseguidos por ningún ninja,

-se lo de la Aldea Oculta en la Arena y la Aldea de la Roca, se que entro de poco empezaran las pequeñas confrontaciones y después vendrá lo inevitable

-no veo porque alarmarlos, con ese tipo de noticias

-para mí esa es mi vida mi camino ninja

-lo sé –le dije algo molesta, odiaba su determinación

La misión fue bastante exitosa, pero al volver a Konoha. Fuimos interceptados por la aldea de la roca

-Minato, por lo menos deben de ser 40 - y volteé a verlo

-el plan es, yo los 20 de la derecha tu los veinte de la izquierda- lo mire con asombro

-estás loco, ni siquiera tenemos refuerzos

-bien, entonces seamos mas rápidos estamos a unos cuantos kilómetros- el era más rápido, yo lo sabía pero aun así mantenía mi paso. Lo único que no previmos fue que era una trampa

-en poco tiempo estábamos rodeado uno de ellos se acerco a mí, por lo menos eran alrededor de 60 shinobis, uno de ellos se acerco a mi

Me agarro del mentón, y movió un poco mi cabeza- ojos ámbar, cabello rubio, estatura promedio y hermosa- hizo una pausa y me soltó un golpe en el estomago -tu eres a quien buscamos-

Minato de inmediato comenzó un ataque ofensivo

Voy ganando Tsunade llevo 4- dijo con una sonrisa

-si que ese niño era un genio que solo nace uno por generación-

-uno- grite cuando atacaba a su líder – y le di una patada que lo hizo, caer después lo mande a volar

-32 – dije sonriendo- voy ganando

-25, solo me faltan 7 para alcanzarte- detrás de mi llego Dan y ataco a los que nos faltaban

-no deberían ser tan imprudentes- no dijo mientras hacía que nos movilizáramos-

-el hokage, me dijo que ustedes habían salido de misión, que imprudencia, por parte de ustedes, aun no se ha declarado la guerra y ponerse a pelear con un escuadrón del País de la Tierra-

-correr no era una opción –dijo Minato, viéndolo con esa mirada que solo el sabia hacer,

-te equivocas – si la guerra no está declarada esa es tu única opción, nos están provocando que no se dan cuenta, ellos solo buscan un enfrentamiento-

-no creo que sean del tipo de shinobis, que empiece un enfrentamiento porque un niño de 11 años y una mujer los dejaron fuera de combate -que Minato dijera eso solo podía significar que era culpa de la mala influencia de Nawaki y Kushina

-un niño como tú no puede entender lo que significa guerra-

-estoy en desacuerdo con usted **Katō-**

-con leer no basta Minato – dijo el retirándose, pero me llevo con el

-te diré como están las cosas, tenemos un grupo de ninjas en cada uno de los puntos cardinales, por eso la misión que los mando el Hokage, estamos esperando declararnos en guerra el Hokage, solo está esperando una provocación, mas por eso te suplico Tsunade, que no le informen sobre el grupo de 60 hombres que iba tras de ti.

-está bien Dan-san – no se lo comentare

-necesito que regresen a la aldea y por lo menos hasta que yo o Jiraya hayamos regresado, no salgas de misión, solo con niños –

Regrese y empecé con los preparativos de la fiesta de Nawaki, Kushina, Fugaku, los hermanos Hyashi, Mikoto y otros niños.

La pasamos bastante bien en casa

Exceptuando, por los dos protagonistas

-yo seré Hokage- dijo Nawaki

-estas muy equivocado, yo seré la primer Hokage de la aldea-

Mikoto- se empezó a reír – causando que los demás voltearan a verla- en ese caso realmente prefiero que Minato sea Hokage –

A todos les cayó en gracia el comentario excepto a Kushina y a Nawaki.

Un chinobi llego a casa, así que deje a los niños jugando

-el hokage, ha convocado a una junta general urgente –solicita la presencia de Minato Namikaze, Nawaki Senju, Tsunade Senju, Hiashi Hyūga, Hizashi Hyūga, Shikaku Nara y Inoichi Yamanaka y Fugaku Uchiha

Tsunade dejo sus cosas y llego, había algunos conocidos y miembros de su edad Danzo despreciable, Koharu Utatane aun más despreciable, Jiraiya y Orochimaru que acababan de regresar, los ancianos, Sakumo ( el padre de Kakashi) . ANBUS las cabezas de los clanes de Konoha. Y por alguna extraña razón estaban 7 jonins

Como sabe la guerra es un hecho solo falta una declaración. Y queremos ser nosotros los que la declaremos, pero el Terrateniente del país del fuego no nos permite dar la declaración sin una buena causa- dijo Danzo

Por eso hemos seleccionado 7 jonins, que serán enviados a una misión, de esta forma, declararemos, la guerra por atacar a ninjas de tan corta edad-

_**Mi corazón palpitaba, tenía miedo, aquellos jonin eran solamente niños entre 11 y 12 años**_

-usted está loco Danzo, no se da cuenta son solo niños-

-estas equivocada Tsunade, en esto no hay solo niños, ellos saben lo peligroso de esta misión, saben que pueden dejar sus vidas en el campo de batalla y aun así, cada uno de ellos a aceptado este honor

-honor, usted está loco por favor Hokage diga algo

-prefieres que seamos atacados de sorpresa, o que se den de bajas vidas innecesariamente- me regaño de nuevo aquel hombre que tanto odiaba

-eso es justamente lo que traerá una guerra- dijo Jiraiya defendiéndome

-Tsunade, tu abuelo protegió esta aldea, tu tío protegió esta aldea, no entiendes de lo que te estoy hablando- como odiaba oírlo hablar

-Nawaki, Minato nos vamos-

-lo siento hermana ya acepte esta misión – dijo agarrando el medallón que unas horas antes de la fiesta le había dado -

-porque no hacen nada, son sus hijos- dijo ella buscando la desaprobación de alguno de los clanes

-Tsunade, no son solo niños-dijo Dan viéndola- tu viste en la misión a Minato 22 ninjas derrotados, por el, entiende Tsunade solo irán en una misión-

-en una misión que les puede costar la vida-

-pero también podría salvar muchas- dijo Dan

-si nosotros somos los primeros en atacar, tendremos la ventaja-

Orochimaru, tus iras con ellos, protégelos- dijo el Hokage , para liberar un poco su cargo e conciencia

Naruto, tu serás Hokage, así que no dejes que nadie te diga que es una buena idea una guerra, tu y yo lo sabemos. Lo siento seguir escribiendo solo me trae malos recuerdos y para que escribir algo que tu padre a decidido contarte

p.D: tenemos junta ( claro si vas una carta por día) así que no quiero saber qué pasa si vas retrasado

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **Quinta Carta **

**Hola hijo:**

Sé que mis cartas se van haciendo más extensas, pero me da miedo, tengo miedo. Tu madre, en pocos días te dará a luz, y yo tengo miedo de no alcanzar a decirte todo lo que quiero. Todas mis vivencias, todos mis concejos.

Pero no perderé más tiempo.

El 10 de agosto llego y ella había llegado unas semanas antes, tuvimos juntos una misión bastante fácil por cierto. Pero también aquella misión sirvió para que se diera el punto culminante en la junta de la segunda gran guerra ninja

Nuestra nueva misión, vencer a la mayor cantidad de ninjas de la aldea de la roca y de la arena. Estábamos en el área limítrofe de nuestra tierra. Decidimos, pasar la noche ahí y esperar un ataque, así lo hicimos dividimos el área, en 6 puntos estratégicos, Orochimaru y Nawaki tomaron el terreno más cercano al límite, a mi me encargo, el terreno más seguro, porque quería que protegiera a Inoichi que era el más pequeño de nosotros. Y a los demás les pusieron otros puntos estratégicos.

Antes de que oscureciera.

Ya nos estaban atacando teníamos alrededor más de 300 ninjas y nosotros solo éramos 8, por lo menos nos tocaban 37 ninjas a cada uno, No era imposible, pero si estaba cerca, a mi me tocaban cerca de 56 ninjas, para no poner en riesgo a Inoichi. Y así empezó, pero tuvimos menos oponentes de los que esperábamos, y estaba claro todos había atacado principalmente un punto. Cuando nos reunimos de nuevo. Estábamos, heridos cansados, con bastante huesos rotos y solo aparecimos 6, nuestro líder no aparecía, por ningún lado ni tampoco Nawaki

Si yo hubiera, si tal vez, deje que esas palabras atormentaran mi cabeza.

-regresen a la villa, yo buscare a Nawaki.- los mire, estaban lastimados, pero todos podían moverse-

-pero Minato…

-no hay peros, estamos en una situación vulnerable hemos cumplido la misión, así que es momento de que regresen –les dije , sus caras eran de miedo , al igual que la mia

-y tú que harás, si lo capturaron iras por él, tu solo – me dijo Fugaku, haciéndome frente

-hare lo que sea necesario-

-también el es mi amigo Minato, déjame ir contigo – dijo él con un tono serio

-muy bien Hiashi, Hizashi, Shikaku y Inoichi, regresen tenemos que avisar, que hemos completado la misión –

-Minato, mandaremos refuerzos en cuanto llegamos- dijo Shikaku, que sostenía su brazo con el otro, estaba gravemente herido

-solo no traigan a Tsunade – dijo el Uchiha, que empezaba a caminar

Poco después de 2 horas, lo encontramos, encontramos su cuerpo- las lagrimas salían de mis ojos, por segunda vez, solo un Senju lograba eso en mi, pude reconocerlo por el collar que Tsunade solía llevar al cuello. Su cuerpo estaba completamente destrozado, había caído en una de las trampas explosivas de uno de los enemigos

Mi mejor amigo, estaba muerto. Mi cuerpo temblaba, no reaccionaba, estaba aun peor que Fugaku.

-debemos irnos Minato, estamos en una zona muy peligrosa – el lloraba, el miembro del clan mas fuerte lloraba. Al igual que yo. Tsunade había tenido razón éramos solo niños.

Orochimaru llego a nuestro encuentro vio el cadáver que estaba mutilado. Lo cubrió con una sábana blanca que tenía en su mochila, yo había perdido la mía, y Fugaku también éramos tres genin bueno jonins pero que mas daba a fin de cuentas solo éramos seres humanos llegaron otros 10 ninjas a atacarnos, mi cuerpo no respondía, mi compañero estaba igual.

-pónganse detrás de mí, dijo Orochimaru y no se muevan, no sabemos cuántas, trampas explosivas haya debajo de nosotros. –

El empezó a pelear, pero todo se estaba complicando Fugaku, tenía una herida en su costado derecho, yo una costilla rota. Cuando nos atacaron, de inmediato defendí a Uchiha, Orochimaru dijo

-Minato usa tu técnica espacio, tiempo y sácalos de aquí –

-no podre con los cuatro no tengo tanto chackra-

-no me entendiste – dijo con esa voz, seria pero a la vez molesta frustrada- sal de aquí con Fugaku-

-pero no lo podemos dejar sensei- nunca le había dicho así, pero esta vez, tenía miedo, miedo de no poder llegar hasta la aldea, miedo de la guerra, miedo del dolor .Temía morir.

-recuerdas esa misión de recolección – golpeo al ninja que estaba frente a él y volteo a verme, se acercaban mas ninjas a nosotros- la recuerdas verdad Minato – me dijo agarrando mis hombros

-si la recuerdo sensei – dije llorando – sabía que si nos quedábamos podíamos morir, y que si nos íbamos también – mi deuda esta saldada- dijo poniendo una manos en mi pecho , y transfiriéndome un poco de su chacra- con esto podrás llegar a la aldea sin problema- me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-que pasara contigo – le dije, mientras que Fugaku, se ponía más nervioso, sus manos estaban sangrando de tanto apretar su puño –que pasara con usted- dije gritando –

-Minato de una maldita vez hazme caso, te lo dije antes no somos amigos, así que has lo que te digo, salgan de aquí, soy el líder, así que vete, sálvense, porque si se quedan y la situación, se vuelve más dura, no lo pensare mucho y los abandonare a su suerte- dijo y me empujo detrás suyo junto con Fugaku

-Orochimaru- dije aun con llanto

-es una orden Minato saca al Uchiha y sal de aquí-

Corrimos un poco - Hiraishin no Jutsu-

Mi cuerpo, dolía, mi corazón también. Mi cuerpo temblaba mi cuerpo estaba Llegue y de inmediato caí al suelo con Fugaku inconsciente, estaba en la puerta de la aldea- Nawaki!- grite con todas mis fuerzas, su nombre me dolía, mi amigo, mi amigo estaba muerto-

Me quede inconsciente cerca de 2 días, todo me parecía un sueño, pero no era así. Jiraiya, estaba a mi lado en el hospital.

-¿Cómo estás?-

Ni siquiera le conteste volví a cerrar los ojos esperando que la pesadilla terminara

Lo recordé a él, las veces que cenamos juntos, que entrenamos, que me acompaño con Fugaku, que peleo con Kushina. Nuestras misiones juntos sus rizas estruendosas, sus risas al llamarme cuñado, él era el único que lo había notado.

-así que te gusta mi hermana Minato – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-no es cierto-

-por supuesto que lo es-

-descuida, será nuestro secreto. Solo tengo una pregunta aun si ella no te corresponde tu y yo… bueno tu y yo….seguiremos siendo amigos

-jajajajajajaja, claro que somos amigos-

-Minato, tu eres mi mejor amigo-

-seremos Hokages, si tu eres Hokage yo seré feliz, si yo soy hokage pasara lo mismo no es así, pelearemos juntos hasta alcanzar nuestras metas, nos esforzaremos al máximo

-dalo por hecho

- y serás mi cuñado, así que promete cuidar a mi hermana-

-no digas tonterías Senju….-

-di que cuidaras a mi hermana o lo gritare ahora mismo

-MInatoooooooo! Ama a…

-cuidare a Tsunade, feliz

-dilo prometo

-prometo cuidar a Tsunade, contento

-si –con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Deje que la tristeza me embarcará por 4 días Me puse de pie tenía que cuidar a Tsunade y ser Hokage, Jiraiya, estaba de misión por lo que me dijo una enfermera. Calme un poco mis sentimientos, ella seguramente también la estaba pasando muy mal.

Pero ahora ser Hokage, no era solo mi sueño era el sueño de ambos así que lo cumpliría, la tarde se nublo y yo seguí caminando, y la lluvia empezó a caer, así que antes acudí a mi casa , saque unas sombrilla y mi sudadera.. Bueno y claro me cambie de ropa. Ya había llorado la perdida de mi amigo, era tiempo de hacerle frente.

La busque en su casa, en la oficina del hokage y termine en el cementerio. Había estado inconsciente, por eso no pude acudir a su funeral.

La encontré debajo de la tormenta, puse el paraguas sobre ella.

-está muerto, por mi culpa, yo lo lleve a su propia muerte, sino le hubiera regalado el collar, el no se habría arriesgado como lo hizo, si tuviera una hermana normal, una mujer que pasara las tardes en casa cocinando y no alguien como yo, que se la pasa de misión en misión.-

La escuchaba, mientras ella solo lloraba

-Si yo hubiera ido, yo debí estar muerta no él, nos debieron de mandar a nosotros a mí a Jiraiya, no a un grupo de niños- ella lloraba y sentía como mi corazón se partía

-deberías, de dejar de decir tonterías- ella me miro asombrada- no es tu culpa, aun sin ese collar, el hubiera dado todo en la batalla, si tienes alguien a quien culpar cúlpame a mi. Yo debí de haber tomado, su lugar. Yo era más fuerte. Pero el decidió su lugar. Si quiere culpar a alguien cúlpame a mí.

-Minato

-si Tsunade cúlpame a mí por apoyarlo cuando decía quería ser Hokage, cúlpame por hacerme llamar su rival-

- ¡Minato basta!- dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, yo sabía que ella quería que parara

-cúlpame a mi Tsunade, por no poner en duda su fuerza, por no hacer que desistiera cuando le propusieron la misión- también me dolía , cada palabra que le estaba diciendo a la mujer que estaba frente a mi .

-cállate de una buena vez- grito dejándose caer en el suele, me puse a su nivel y seguí hablando, era quizás la única forma para que ella dejara de culparse

-si cúlpame a mí porque a su lado no me hacía falta el valor para nunca rendirme, cúlpame a mi Tsunade, por llamarme su amigo, por nunca decirle nada cuando decía "jamás escapare"-

-Minato- me dijo abrazándome

-El ser hokage era su sueño- la abrase, muy fuerte

-te equivocas Minato, el ser Hokage ahora es tu sueño-

Deje que llorara, hasta que la lluvia cesó, la lleve en mi espalda hasta mi apartamento y deje que descansara, mientras yo me quede dormido en una silla.

No sé si ya conoces el significado de una guerra, pero no hay razón, para estar en una, sino es necesario. Como Hokage, las evite a toda costa, si algún día llegas a ser Hokage, no lo olvides. Una guerra no es un juego de niños.

Ella se fue de nuevo, con su equipo de misión y me dejo con el tercero.

El solía mandarme a misiones de uno o dos días, la guerra había dado comienzo, el la había comenzado. El hokage nunca se perdono, la muerte de Nawaki y el haber accedido Por eso evito mandar a cualquier genin de nuevo a una misión tan peligrosa.

Eso hacía, que mis tardes, fuera aburridas, haciendo el papeleo de las misiones, de los avances de la guerra y haciéndome un excelente estratega como los Nara, el Hokage, empezó a llevarme con él como un secretario, empecé a aprender tanto de él, Sus técnicas, puntos de ataque a escuadrones, o equipos, debilidades de los adversarios con solo verlos.

Pasaron tres años y ellos no regresaban, obtuvieron el titulo de sanin y yo ya tenía 13

Pase los tres años que Jiraiya, Orochimaru y Tsunade, se fueron, aprendiendo del tercero. Jiraiya a veces se tomaba la molestia de escribirme, y sabia que ella regresaría y el se tomaría un tiempo para cuidar y enseñar a unos huérfanos. Por eso no dejaba de admirar a Jiraiya. Por eso mi sensei era sorprendente

Su regreso tardo aun dos años más.

Cumplí 14 y le pregunte a Hokage, lo que más miedo tenia-¿porque inicio la guerra?-

La Primera Gran Guerra Shinobi terminó con un tratado de armisticio, pero también dejó a las Cinco Grandes Naciones Shinobi gravemente heridas. El tratado llevó a un período de paz, pero después de unos veinte años, la disparidad económica entre los países se había convertido en un problema grave. Las naciones comenzaron a formar las facciones y, bajo el pretexto de gastar los derechos justos, los países comenzaron a utilizar la fuerza militar para expandir sus territorios. Así, la espantosa Segunda Gran Guerra Shinobi comenzó.

-no se arrepiente-

-Minato veraz que en la vida hay decisiones incorrectas-

Me voltee y seguí trabajando, -quizás una de ellas era querer a esa mujer llamada Tsunade, pensé para mis adentros-

-Tsunade, es un Sanín y pronto estará aquí, quiere reunir a todos a una junta general-

-seguramente será, para alguna idea novedosa-

-sí y posiblemente bastante fuera del presupuesto

Ella regreso, por lo que archive todo esto esta sacado del título de Sanín les fue otorgada por el entonces líder de la Aldea Oculta de la Lluvia, Hanzō.

Cuando eran jóvenes, por haber sobrevivido a una batalla contra él, ya que era considerado un ninja Extremadamente poderoso y el simple hecho de sobrevivir ante él, ya era toda una hazaña.

Fui a mi departamento, me puse frente, al espejo, ahora, seguramente estábamos de la misma estatura. Me quede penando en todo lo que había pasado desde que ellos se fueron, extrañaba a Tsunade y a Jiraya sensei. Mire las cicatrices, de algunas herida, desde que había perfeccionado mi jutsu , mi forma de atacar a los adversarios era muy eficiente.

Y a eso agrégale las horas de entrenamiento y el trabajo con el Hokage.

-Minato-kun- dijo Kushina entrando sin tocar- los sanin han regresado, están aquí Jiraiya, Tsunade y Orochimaru. Ella esta hermosa, ha cambiado un poco bueno todos supongo que han madurado o crecido no lo se.

-así que están de vuelta- dije en voz alta a lo que Kushina solo me miro con esos ojos fulminantes

-no te hagas el interesante Minato yo se que quieres verlos. Me agarro de mi manga y me saco a arrastras del departamento. Konoha, tenía un excelente desempeño en la guerra las bajas eran pocas , y las ganancias de territorios sorprendentes , también se había concentrado bastante información gracias a la maldita guerra.

-Kushina, no es necesario que tires tan fuerte, puedo caminar solo- como siempre ella no me hizo caso

-Minato – porque sonríes así –

-solo pensaba, que por más que te digo las cosas no sueles escucharme- ella se ruborizo, al ver que íbamos agarrados de la mano, Kushina se ponía roja por cualquier gesto de cariño. Aunque ella lo propiciara.

-No veremos nada- la aldea entera quería ver a los legendarios sanins, y la cara de Kushina era de tristeza total. Quizás si no hubiera ido, por mi hubiera tenido un lugar más adelante. Así que

-Kushina- le dije antes de abrazarla y empezar a hacer los sellos - Shunshin no jutsu- y estábamos en la entrada de la torre del hokage, enfrente de la gente que los vitoreaba – así no te enojaras, por haber ido por mi-

-justo a tiempo Minato, míralos ya vienen- si era mi sensei Tsunade y Orochimaru. Al último lo había visto en un par d emisiones rango S, de espionaje.

Mis ojos se cruzaron con los de ella, pero de inmediato los aparte vi la sonrisa de mi sensei y su alegría acercándose hacia mi. –Minato – me abrazo muy fuerte, levantándome del suelo y después me miro de arriba abajo- eres casi igual de guapo que yo , aparte mírate , haz crecido –

-que gusto me da verlo-

-y no ha cambiado en nada, sigue siendo igual de serio- dijo Tsunade acercándose a nosotros- y no me digas que esta es Kushina- dijo acercándose a mi amiga- pero si eres toda una señorita – dijo ella dándole un abrazo –y que sorpresa nunca creí verte con vestido-

-Mi..min..Minato me lo compro- dijo con sus mejillas ruborizadas. ¿Yo?

-¿yo?-

-si en la aldea de la niebla en una misión de rango A

_Cierto yo había comprado ese vestido ,estaba viendo el pequeño mercado , que estaba en la ciudad , pasamos por puestos , de comida ropa ,comida , armas, comida, pergaminos_

_-Kushina ¿no piensas en algo que no sea comida?- dije bastante, molesto, después de los 10 puesto que ya habíamos visitado_

_-pero no todo lo que he comprado es comida –me dijo enojada_

_-nos hemos detenido 5 veces en puestos distintos de ramen y te has comido 20 tazones- dije serio_

_-también compre una pulsera_

_-si Kushina de caramelos, Mira hagamos esto ,si tu puedes encontrar algo que te guste que no sea comida y sea femenino , lindo y me guste , te compro 5 tazones de ramen en el puesto del cual dijiste que te habías enamorado- ella acepto , pero yo estuve arrepentido toda la tarde tardo más de 4 horas en elegir algo _

_-Minato, que te parece- si lo que quieras, le dije, pague y le pague, su comida_

_Claro en aquel momento, solo quería irme de aquel lugar. 6 horas en un mercado. Ese tipo de situaciones solo me podían pasar con Kushina_

-Kushina, no tenias hermanas- dijo Jiraiya mirándola

-y recibió un fuerte golpe de una pelirroja y una rubia

-sigue siendo un ero-sensei- dijo Kushina bastante molesta-

-te ves muy bella, Kushina, los esperamos en la cena que el Hokage nos organizo, por cierto Minato deberías comprarle un vestido para la noche se ve muy linda ¿no lo crees?- me dijo eso codeándome, pero yo desde que había visto a Kushina lo único que pude notar fue, que estaba usando el broche de cabello que le regale en su cumpleaños

-si se ve bien – le conteste.

Entraron a la oficina y vi a Kushina jugando con su vestido.

-sabes creo que Tsunade, no me perdonara si no vamos por un vestido – le dije

-pere..Pero – intento protestar-

-Kushina, sueles darme miedo, pero no hay mujer mas tenebrosa que Tsunade y tú también lo sabes- se quedo pensando me miro

-sí creo que valoro mi vida- me dijo mientras caminábamos a la tienda, donde Tsunade y la esposa del Hokage solían comprar sus vestidos – como lo sé, bueno el Hokage, me llego a mandar un par de veces

-Minato, este lugar, es carísimo – me dijo poniéndose entre la puerta y yo- pero cuando parpadeo yo ya estaba adentro – vas entrar o quieres que pida que te saquen los vestidos- entro cabizbaja, ese no era un lugar que usualmente fuera

Vi que al entrar nos miraban unas chicas.

-buenas tardes joven, en que puedo ayudarlos-

-busco un vestido, talla 7 color negro – dije volteándola a ver

-en un momento se los muestro-

-Minato, no me gusta estar aquí, dijo poniéndose detrás de mi – era raro ver a Kushina, tan tensa y mas en una tienda-

La señorita, le dejo 10 vestidos a Kushina para que se probara, pero ella no se desidioso ninguno

-Kushina, o eliges uno o te llevo los 10 – le dije bastante molesto la señorita, me veía sorprendida. Y bueno sabes suelo ser bastante ahorrativo y bueno de mis 423 misiones, desde que había empezado como jōnin solo había gastado lo de treinta, fue lo que pensaba mientras veía los vestidos.

-Minato – me dijo

-bien dije acercándome a la caja, quiero los 20 dije sacando mi tarjeta, la señorita, paso la tarjeta y al ver el saldo. Bueno miro a Kushina, con bastante rabia

-basta Minato – me dijo agarrándome de mi manga –si tanto quieres que elija uno, elígelo tu de una buena, vez y vámonos, ya se burlaron mucho de mí el día de hoy . Dijo saliendo de la tienda y sentándose en las escaleras

Deme el que tiene dos tirantes que se amarran por atrás y es a las rodillas- tome el vestido , le pedí unos zapatos a la señorita y volví a mirar a las chicas que estuvieron mirándonos y si me percate de que murmuraban y se reina , viendo a Kushina

-me di cuenta de que hablaban de nosotros- me dirigí cortésmente a ellas

-si – me dijo una rubia bastante altanera

-puedo saber porque-

-nos preguntábamos, como es que alguien tan guapo, puede tener de novia a una chica así-

-muy fácil, porque jamás me fijaría en mujeres como ustedes- odiaba a las chicas que se creí mejores que otras, y me moleste aun mas porque de la chica de la que hablaban era de Kushina

Vi que Kushina nos miraba, y cuando, Salí solo me agarro del brazo y camino conmigo

-gracias en serio la estaba pasando mal ahí dentro-

-discúlpame –le dije y caminamos a mi departamento-

-Minato, estamos caminando ¿a tu casa? – Me pregunto y en ese momento me di cuenta – si perdón Kushina, estaba distraído, faltaban dos cuadras y lo recordé

-Kushina, acompáñame, le dije mientras caminaba aun más rápido y subía las escaleras, entramos, fui a mi habitación y saque un pequeño collar, de un cajón. Lo había comprado para el cumpleaños de Nawaki, para dárselo a Tsunade porque ya no traía collar pero nunca encontré el momento y después… el collar regreso a su dueña.

-cierra los ojos- le dije – dame tu mano – la tome entre la mía y le puse el pequeño collar que tenia de dije, un pequeño brillante-

-para mi, -dijo asombrada

- si Kushina, es para ti

-es hermoso Minato –

-bien por favor, en la fiesta compórtate –le dije sonriendo

-que insinúas Minato –chan – dijo sonriendo

-no quiero que hagas alguna travesura –

-bien solo porque me compraste un lindo vestido y me regalaste un collar-

-y también te puse ahí dentro los zapatos-

-piensas en todo-

-lo mas que puedo-

Llegue, me recibió Jiraya y nos pusimos a platicar, si que extrañaba a mi sensei, Tsunade, había estado rodeada de ninjas y de algunos empresarios de la tierra del fuego y también de comerciantes ricos, así que decidí, no buscarla.

Kushina, entro a la fiesta tenía el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo alta. Dejando ver su cuello y su espalda, se veía preciosa, algunos ninjas, se aceraron a ella

Yo también me acerque

Camino un poco y estuvo apunto de tropezarse, así que la abrace

-estas bien –

-si – dijo avergonzada.

Bailamos un rato, pero vi, que Kushina moría de cansancio, por los tacones

Jiraiya sensei, me voy –

-Minato, mañana vuelvo a salir de misión, queremos que esta guerra termine –

-si sensei-

-Tsunade se quedara aquí, con unas propuestas para estos últimos meses-

-cuídala y Kushina, no mates a Minato-

Salimos y vi que Kushina, no hacía nada, por quitarse los tacones.

-ya no es necesario, que los uses-dije mirando sus pies-

-lo notaste –me miro ruborizada-pero sino tendré que irme descalza-

-siéntate- le dije, mientras nos sentábamos, en la entrada le quite los tacones y la puse en mi espalda

-siempre acabo decepcionándote ¿no?-

-porque lo dices-

-bueno todos dicen que la chica que este con Minato, debe de ser educada, linda y bueno, sales mí, porque eres mi amigo, pero yo no soy nada de eso. Hoy le tire el vino al hijo del Hokage y me tropecé al entrar, sin contar las veces que te pise, por todo eso ¡MINATO! Yoo no me ofenderé si invitas a otra de tus amigas a salir contigo cuando sea una cena tan importante como esta –

-así que era por eso-

-Kushina, no tengo alguien más con quien me la pase como contigo, tu torpeza, como hablas como te mueves, todo eso me agrada.

-si Minato, pero en mi caso tu eres el príncipe y yo la rana–

Me empecé a carcajear, no había escuchado eso, y por un momento pensé que sabía lo de Tsunade.

-o yo el bello y tu algo así como una pequeña bestia -

-estás loco Minato –chan –

-y tú también estás loca Kushina-

La lleve hasta su casa, y la deje en a entrada de la puerta. -

-Minato kun, quiero volver a ocupar este vestido-

-bien te llevare un día a cenar a algún lugar caro dije mientras me alejaba

-Minato Kun – dijo una vez más-Minato Kun – estás loco- el rubio nunca lo noto, pero Kushina se ruborizaba cada, que lo llamaba así , aunque ella jamás admitiría antes que él lo mucho que lo amaba.

-te quiero Kushina, mañana te veo para entrenar

Nuestra relación, no había cambiado mucho, solo que Kushina se estaba volviendo más serena y desde aquella vez que la rescate, no volvió a decirme ninja afeminado, ni siquiera discutía cuando yo le decía que quería ser hokage, solo decía algo así como eso si me ganas

Ella no tenía secretos, para mí me había dicho que era la portadora del Kyubi, también me había enseñado todas muchas técnicas de su clan, como podía no quererla, siempre con esa sonrisa al verme. Y esa alegría en su rostro.

Espero no haberte aburrido, pero son las 4 de la madrugada y yo aun quiero seguirte escribiendo pequeño Naruto. ¿Qué piensas? no me culpes por no haberme dado cuenta en esos momentos lo que sentía tu madre, tampoco soy el hombre más hábil. En cuestión de mujeres.

Te amo hijo

_Gracias queridos lectores_

_Lamento haberme extendido, pero espero les siga gustando. Thanks for the ones that are Reading my story specially to _U3fan_ t también gracias a los demás lectores que se han tomado la molestia de comentarme gracias a _Arika Yuy Uchiha_ arcángel y de nuevo gracias _Alabdiel


	6. Chapter 6

Hola Naruto:

Lo sé no es mi culpa, que tu padre sea igual de dobe, que tu. No pasado nada por tu cabeza una chica de cabello largo. Bueno no importa olvídalo.

La fiesta empezó, cuando llegamos nosotros el hokage, se había encargado, de invita a las personas más importantes todos estaban seguros de que la guerra acabaría. Nuestros únicos invitados fueron Kushina y Minato.

Y solo me acerque a tu padre, cuando Kushina tiro el vino-

-Minato te ves muy mono-

-no soy un niño Tsunade, pero también te ves muy bella,

- no creo que tanto como tu acompañante- le dije sonriendo. que sentía no me lo preguntes una punzada de celos tal vez, tu madre me caí muy en gracia cuando era chica y solía alborotar todo como la pequeña remolino , que era, pero verla , de tacones y vestido negro , me había dado en mi orgullo. Era diez años, menos que yo con una fuerza impresionante y técnicas asombrosas y era sin duda la mejor amiga del próximo sanin de Konoha.

-sí , hoy se ve maravillosa-

-sigues igual de serio, que siempre con ella ríes un poco más-

-ella tiene esa facilidad-

Gracias, a Jiraiya no golpee a tu padre, yo estaba celosa, de una niña de 14 años, una de las mejores amigas de mi hermano y de Minato, pero era cierto, tu padre estaba de mi tamaño y era muy guapo. Aparte que lo que más me atraía de él era su carácter, yo no podía ser tan todo lo que él era. El llamaba la atención, era imposible dejar de tratar de analizarle… era como si algo magnético

-Tsunade vamos a bailar, dijo mientras me llevaba en brazos, fuerte igual que siempre alegre, sonriente, todos los detalles que aquella pelirroja tenían, quizás, por eso era imposible no quererlos. Solo deseaba que no tuvieran una historia parecida a la nuestra.

-te vez, hermosa, opacas a todas las mujeres-

-eres un pervertido Jiraya, y si no quieres, que te mande al hospital sube tu mano por lo menos diez centímetros-

-ya crecieron no es así – sabia que hablaba de ellos, pero…-Minato y Kushina-

-si-

-pensé que esa chica nunca encontraría, marido pero veo que quizás mi alumno, sea el mejor candidato, para estar con esa pelirroja.

-no te gustaría, no se alguien que compaginara mas con su carácter-

-no lo creo, se complementan muy bien, a pesar de sus peleas y de sus diferencias. Minato suele ceder con la pelirroja, pero cuando para él es un no ella lo entiende perfectamente. Y cuando los dos quieren pelear simplemente lo hacen. El no compite con ella la protege y ella quiere en todo momento estar a su nivel para no ser menospreciada.-

-tú crees, que sea bueno que juguemos a ser cupidos-

-creo que tu y yo somos los menos adecuados para eso, ¿no lo crees?-

-no empezaras de nuevo, verdad Jiraiya, ya hemos hablado de lo nuestro

- y lo mantengo, no creo que alguien te pueda hacer más feliz que yo, quizás Minato tiene todo lo admirable de su sensei-

-"Igualito a ti, Jiraya. Increíbles en batalla, pero dan pena ajena en situaciones amorosas…"-concluyó la rubia con pesadez.

-sabes, Tsunade, aquel rubio siempre habla de tu inmadurez, por eso nunca podrías aceptar una relación, incluso el que desconocía los sentimientos, que no lo rodearan posiblemente termine locamente enamorado– dijo Jiraiya dejándome en medio de la pista y sola.

-Jiraiya-

¿Me entiendes y no me juzgas verdad? Tú me conoces, lo que coqueta no se me ha quitado, pero es cierto y lo mantengo. Solo hay un hombre al cual he admirado su nombre es Minato Namikaze, un hombre del cual me enamore Dan y un hombre del cual siempre quise estar a su lado Jiraiya, porque yo también sabía que era el único capaz de hacerme feliz.

La junta fue un fracaso, el único que apoyo fue, Dan, pero el Hokage, me prometió, lo del hospital ninja y que habría campamentos médicos. Ganancia.

Y mi relación con Dan, mejoro, supe de la muerte de su hermana, pasábamos las tardes, juntos mientras yo entrenaba a los próximos ninjas médicos. Éramos Novios, eso no fue como que yo lo aceptara sino que la gente lo creía

Jiraiya y Orochimaru llegaban a la aldea de vez en cuando y cuando eso, pasaba Jiraiya, ponía a entrenar al rubio, hasta cansarse, lo hacía ir de un lado a otro en la aldea. En uno de esos entrenamientos severos, por parte de Jiraiya, con Minato, estábamos sentados, debajo de un árbol. Con una tarta de manzana, que yo había hecho la tarde anterior y te, que Kushina había comprado en su última misión. A pesar de la guerra fuera, en Konoha, había una inmensa tranquilidad, quizás era, porque el final de la guerra se avecinaba pronto, o porque estaba resguardada por los sanin y un increíble hokage, y el colmillo blanco. Habíamos decidido pasar juntos el 14 de febrero y aunque al pobre de Minato lo tenían entrenando Orochimaru, Jiraiya Kushina y yo, nos encontrábamos tirados en el césped.

-porque no vino ¿el Uchiha y Mikoto?-

-bueno es día de los enamorados, seguramente están pasando el día juntos- dije ella sonriendo,

Minato se sentó y comió la tarta con, nosotros, después volvió al entrenamiento y yo me recosté junto con Orochimaru debajo del árbol a dormir una siesta. El peliblanco se había quedado con la pelirroja hiperactiva

-cuál es el entrenamiento de Minato Jiraiya –

-bueno vez ese millar de rosas, Minato con su técnica, las tiene que repartir, a las chicas de Konoha

Vaya forma de pasar el día de san Valentín – dijo la pelirroja dejándose caer en la hierba- si que usted es un ero-sensei-

-ya te he dicho que no me digas así, rojitita-

-¿rojitita? No se le ocurrió algo mejor-

- _algunas madrugadas vuelo, me cuelgo de una nube y quiero cambiar todo con un verso y que mas da – tarareaba y cantaba la pelirroja *soy así de elefante_

-así que cantas Kushina, solo a veces y en la ducha-

_-_sabe, sensei a mi nunca, me han dado un rosa, acaso si soy tan rara como todos dicen- la cara de la pelirroja mostraba tristeza, pero sus ojos veían con determinación a Jiraiya.

-bastante pero a Minato, le tiene sin cuidado, lo rara que sea, que no lo has notado.

-de hecho, sensei, yo se que Minato en algún momento encontrara a una mujer preciosa y yo saldré de su vida, es el genio de los ninjutsus y solo tiene 15 años, es el asistente del hokage y estudiante del legendario sanin-

-¿a ti te gusta verdad Kushina?-

-¡como le se ocurre? Usted tiene problemas, no yo tengo problemas, no nosotros… el maldito mundo tiene problemas-

-llevo más de 900 flores repartidas se me están acabando las mujeres en la villa sensei, Kushina, si sigues tirando así de tu cabello probablemente te quedes calva-

Kushina miro al sensei y espero a que Minato se fuera

-Qué más da, no lo ve él ni siquiera se fijaría en mi tenía 1000 rosas y ahora solo le quedan 100 y ninguna maldita rosa es para mí-

-es hora de irme, dan me está esperando dije, caminando.

La cara de Jiraiya, se entristeció y Kushina se recargo en su hombro- no todos somos afortunados en el amor- dijo y se terminaron juntos la ultima rebanada de tarta.

Camine, hasta la casa para cambiarme de ropa, pero antes de entrar Minato me esperaba con 12 rosas, blancas.

-lo sé, soy tan mono-, dijo e dándome un beso en la mejilla y desapreciando de inmediato-

Hola Hijo:

Pues el 14 de febrero de cuando tenía quise años Jiraiya sensei me hizo repartir un millar de rosas, donde diablos iba a sacar tantas mujeres aunque no lo creas, logre entregar 999 y 20 rosas blancas que terminaron en manos de Tsunade.

Para hacer enojar a Orochimaru lo desperté, de su placentera siesta de debajo del árbol donde habíamos pasado el día, realmente pensé que sería gracioso.

-la puse en sus manos mientras dormía y cuando me acerqué a Kushina –

-eres un estúpido Namikaze, dijo corriendo y yo me quede con una cara de estúpido

-Minato, siempre pensé que eras más brillante que yo, me dijo mi sensei caminando.

Me quede analizando la situación después de caminar por la aldea, encontré a la rubia y a mi sensei conversando.

-rosas blancas – si, tenía un rato que no me daban rosas –que paso termino Minato de repartir las rosas-

-sí y al muy brillante se le olvido darle una a Kushina-

-bueno es un niño –

-creo que es más grave, que eso la única chica sin una rosa en todo Konoha es ella- era cierto antes de llegar aquel lugar, todas las chicas entre 14 y 18, tenían una roas- incluso tu tienes 20 malditas rosas aunque parece que te dejaron plantada- dijo el poniéndose de pie

Ella se quedo sola, mirando sus flores, quería ir, quería y vi la sonrisa de Kushina. Maldición me dije

-me da una orquídea- pidió Minato, pidiendo la flor más cara que encontró

Y al llegar a casa de Kushina, entro por la ventana

-feliz día –

A lo que ella agarro la flor y se la aventó en la cara –

-en serio era tan difícil darme un estúpida rosa roja, no quería ser la primera o la ultima, no nada de eso solo, quería que recordaras que existo. Incluso Mikoto que tiene novio tenía una rosa tuya y Tsunade tenía 20 y una rosa roja. Hasta a Orochimaru le diste una flor- dijo ella llorando, vete de aquí Namikaze, mañana estaré bien- dijo ella cerrándome las puerta en la cara.

Regrese hasta donde estaba Tsunade, pero ella ya no estaba, definitivamente no había sido mi mejor día.

Mientras caminaba oyó algunas de sus compañeras hablar, la viste no iba llorando a su casa, seguramente Namikaze la desprecio, posiblemente es que es tan poco linda y es tan masculina , si ni siquiera parce mujer de hecho , no se como el soporta estar a su lado . Ya se ya se porque cuando esta con ella le dice mejor amigo, o tengo una mejor estando con ella ni si quiera se preocupa porque ella lo seduzca. Yo no he visto que tenga algún pretendiente y menos que le regalen flores, ni siquiera hoy que a todas las chicas que hemos visto traen una flor roja.

-maldición – y agarre mi cabello y de nuevo regrese al a florería –

-de nuevo aquí Minato, quiero una docena de rojas rojas, rosas rojas , rojas rosas- entendiste verdad-

-Este estresado, pensé que a ti no te pasaba

-son para Kushina-

-ya se porque estas estresado- dijo su amigo-dale 20 siempre regálale 15 como los años que llevan juntos ¿no?-

-si dame 15 oye pero llevamos solo 5 con ella de amiga- su amigo, le puso un hermoso moño azul

-no me veas así a las niñas les gusta ponérselo en el cabello después de que les regalan flores, y si llegas con 5 te mandara muy lejos, por cierto apresúrate que va a llover.

Por más que toque el timbre ella no bajaba. Pero si ella era terca yo era más- empezó la lluvia y una tormenta y de todos modos no me abría

Oí que una de sus tías, le decía, que me daría, pulmonía, por su culpa, y ella me abrió

-te dije que mañana estaría bien –le di las flores-

-el listón se te vera muy bien –

-deja voy por una toalla- la agarre del brazo y la abrase –perdóname a veces olvido lo mucho que me importas-

-Minato estas mojado.- me separe de ella. Parece que nunca lograba quedar bien.

Una de sus tías, me llevo ropa y me metió al baño era una tía lejana con la que vivia, pero al parecer tenia buena relación, con mi hiperactiva compañera.

-porque no pasas la hora del té con nosotras- dijo su tía mirándome, con la sudadera, que me había prestado y los jeans, de uno de sus hijos mayores, que se encontraba de ciudad en cuidad descubriendo el mundo

Descubrí cosas, que nunca había sabido de ella, vivió, con 4 chicos, hasta antes de la guerra todos partieron a diferentes aldeas, a vagar por el mundo.

-lleva, tu tetera al jardín, ahí puedes platicar con Minato, porque pasare lo que queda de la tarde con unas amigas-

Terminamos platicando hasta la noche , la deje antes de que dieran las doce y enontre a Tsunade de la mano , de Dan a fin de cuentas , yo siempre seria , para ella un niño . me dije con los puños serrados . y , golpee lo primero que encontré. Lo admito no fue mi mejor idea. Pero… que mas daba, el estaba con ella.

-Minato maldición que haces dijo ella – lamentablemente volteo justamente cuando había derribado el árbol a golpes

-nada- dije un poco moleste-

-renacuajo impertinente, tienes hasta que cuente tres para enseñarme esos nudillos- tenía dos opciones intentaba salir de ahí, o la confrontaba- 1...2…

-bien – le enseñe, y saco un ungüento y unas vendas.

-no deberías sobre esforzarte en los entrenamientos, que te pone Jiraiya, son bastante tontos-no conocía algo mejor que burlarse de mis entrenamientos

-saldré de misión, mañana con Dan, el final de la guerra es inminente. Minato. Me dijo desordenando mi cabello – cuando regrese posiblemente este infierno habrá terminado.

-no debería de bajar la guardia-

-siempre tan autoritario Minato, no te preocupes yo protegeré a Tsunade- dijo abrazando su cintura-

-te veo después Minato, por cierto que horas de andar en la calle vete a casa ya es hora de dormir-en aquel momento, patee tan fuerte el árbol que salió volando hasta el rio.

Salí de ahí con mi jutsu. Y deje que ella se fuera.

Las cosas salieron, mal, ella lo perdió en batalla.

Llego a la aldea dos días, después cuando Kushina y yo caminábamos por la villa, entro su equipo ella estaba templando, tenía el cuerpo lleno de sangre y traía el cuerpo de un miembro de Konoha. Ella en sus manos tenia, su collar y una banda de Konoha. El había muerto.

Kushina, se acerco a Tsunade, y empezó a curarla, - no es que Kushina, supiera mucho, pero lo que sabía lo había aprendido de aquella rubia.

-Se desmayo, en los brazos de Kushina –corrí de inmediato, antes de que las dos cayeran al suelo –

Que ha pasado – les pregunte a sus compañeros-

-Dan ha muerto, murió en combate y Tsunade intento salvarlo, pero fracaso. Desde ese momento no ha dejado de temblar y de hablar sola.

La lleve, hasta el hospital. En el funeral , no dejo de llorar en ningún momento , paso cerca de una semana, sin moverse de aquel , lugar ni Jiraiya , ni siquiera el Hokage, lograron moverla de allí. Sentía su dolor, todos lo sentíamos

Después, de la semana, fui a buscarla.

-yo lo mate, yo lo mate… no pude rescatarlo, todos a mi alrededor, todo al que amo – llegue antes de que ella cortara con un kunai, su cuello. Le di un tremendo golpe en la cara, ella cayó al suelo.

-puedes dejar de decir estupideces. Puedes dejar de creer, que eres tan importante, para que todo gire en torno a ti, me vez muero, vez a Jiraiya muerto. Tú no tienes nada que ver con dar y quitar la vida. Deja de creerte tan importante –

Le dije mirándola en el suelo

-pero este collar- me agache y se lo arrebate- hagamos algo usar este collar hasta el día que me convierta en Hokage –

Minato ¡basta! ¡basta! – grito la rubia aun en el suelo

-y si aun dudas que tú no tienes nada que ver, con sus muertes - dijo el bajando hasta estar a su altura con un tono enérgico y duro – yo te demostrare - que solo quieres darte un aire de importancia, ¿sabes porque?- ella lo miro, miro eso ojos, en los cuales podía hundirse -porque te he amado desde la primera vez que te vi, desde aquel día que me curaste el brazo, desde entonces, te he amado y sigo aquí. Vivo

- y aun con este colla planeo demostrarte, que seré el cuarto Hokage, puedes quedarte aquí, si quieres o puedes pararte y hacer algo con tu vida, porque yo no me quedare a compadecerte. –

-por que la mujer de la que me enamore, aun cuando la caída, es dura, se levanta y demuestra que está hecha. Afronta la vida fuerte decidida - le ofrecí mi mano y la tomo. M miraba con sus ojos ámbar fijo en mí

-entonces por que tu nunca- sabía lo que diría, y mi corazón tembló, puse mis labios sobre los suyo, ahora ella era un poco más pequeña que yo, la abrace sentí unos minutos el calor de sus labios el sabor de su boca

-porque, no creo merecer a alguien como tú, porque ni siquiera un legendario sanin, ni mi maestro, ni tu amigo desde la infancia logro que lo amaras así que yo no soy nadie, para decirte que te amo, pero aun así estoy aquí siendo terco y demostrándote que perderás esta apuesta- le dije y desaparecí

Mi corazón , latia era obvio ella jamás me veria como su igual. Los días , pasaron y no nos vimos Jiraiya sensei , se volvió a ir de misión con el Hokage la guerra había terminado y nuestro país había ganado aun mas territorio del que tenia , colocándose de nuevo como el país mas fuerte.

-Minato- me dijo una ANBU – todos los ninjas se están haciendo un examen medico a ti te toca a las 6:30 puerta 4 piso 3

-bien gracias ahí estaré-

-con el final de la guerra todo parecía estable. Kushina estaba más feliz de lo normal, nuestra pareja aceptaba mas misiones que de costumbre y ella había desaparecido.

Dieron las 6:00 y decidí ir al hospital.

Cuando entre era un alboroto

-lady Tsunade, no ha podido operarlo entro en shock

-una muerte, por la mejor medico

-pero que no era muy buena

-pues ya ves que no

Vi como salía, Tsunade de la sala, quirúrgica, solo temblaba y su cara era pálida, Nonō Yakushi (líder anterior a Tsunade, del cuerpo médico).La aparto , de los demás médicos, asi que bueno soy un ninja, así que antes de que entraran , a la oficina me puse debajo de la mesa.

-Tsunade senjjuu , no es el primer incidente de esta semana y bueno yo te vi antes del incidente con Dan y tus habilidades eran impreionantes . ¿Qué ha pasado?

-nada, no pasa nada- dijo mirándola

-Tsunade, perder una vida por un error medico es grave , pero si no fuera por mi intervención , tres vidas no estarían con nosotros.

-no lo se , no se que me pasa

-sufres de hemofia Tsunade

-¿Qué?

-apareció , por el trauma vivido en la guerra, tienes que dejar de ser una ninja medico , por lo menos en misión porque te paralizarías, no mas operaciones y tampoco puedes estar en urgencias

-me está degradando

- no Tsunade, solo que no puedes hacer nada de eso, entiéndelo

- soy la Sanin de Konoha, soy la mejor ninja medico de mi país,

-si Tsunade, pero si tu estas en una misión como ninja medico, te paralizarías

-si, pero usted, me está diciendo que nunca más podre estar en una misión- sus ojos esos ojos ámbar, la miraron fijamente se puso de pie y salió llorando

Minato sal de ahí-me dijo Nonō

-es de mala educación oír platicas privadas

-perdóneme –

-no te preocupes, se que lo hacías por ella, sabes probablemente ella no encuentre de nuevo su lugar en la aldea, cuando eres el mejor en algo y lo consideras tu vida , el no poder hacerle frente a la situación, te mata , probablemente ella deje todo atrás , por eso quiero pedirte que si ella te pide dejar la aldea no la retengas , no le causes mas dolor-

Salir, de la oficina, azote la puerta y Salir de aquel lugar, tan fácil , como dejarla ir dejarla . Así que de nuevo no podía hacer nada, no podía pedirle que se quedara, porque destruiría su corazón y dejarla ir era dejarla ir para siempre.

Gracias a Kushina había desarrollado un nuevo jutsu , con sellos para proteger a quien le había puesto uno y lo sentí , asi que me transporte a donde ella estaba

-Tsunade ¡!- la tome en brazos antes mientras estábamos en las cabezas de los Hokages

-sabia que vendrías- me miro tocándome una mejilla- lo escuchaste ¿no es así?-me dijo mirándome- y también estoy segura que sabes lo que hare- la mire bastante serio

-y pretendes que no vaya por ti o te pida que te quedes-

-no, lo único que yo quiero es que dejes de lado la apuesta- me dijo extendiendo su mano

-seré Hokage, un Hokage siempre cumple sus promesas-

-entonces prométeme que seguirás vivo

-dalo por hecho Tsunade- tome su mano la jale a si a mí y de nuevo probé, sus labios.- pero prométeme que tendrás que venir por lo menos una vez cada año , así sabré que sigues viva-

-soy una sanin, Minato puedo hacer lo que quiera

-seré Hokage –

-cuando lo seas regresare pero por ahora te queda mucho que aprender

– y si cuando regreses te deje de amar-

-entonces seré aun más feliz, porque encontraste a alguien mejor que yo en todos los sentidos

-y si te enamoras de otro-

-Minato, así como el único hombre que se que seguirá a mi lado y que yo estaré a su lado es Jiraiya, tú debes saber que al único hombre al cual admiro y del cual puedo seguir una maldita orden es de ti

-entonces ¿Cuándo te necesite?

-sigues siendo un niño –me sonrió y toco mis mejillas- manda a un renacuajo a buscarme, de hecho mejor mándame un renacuajo con alguna noticia tuya.

-Tsunade- de nuevo la bese. Y así seguimos un largo, rato mirando el atardecer.

Si Naruto, lo sé no debería de sentirme orgulloso pero las cosas no son siempre como esperamos, es lo que he querido decirte, tú debes ser lo bastante firme en lo que crees, para no perder, el camino. Ni perder la fe en ti, ni en la aldea. Debes de ser fuerte por aquellos, que tienen miedo y debes de ser. Lo que ellos necesitan.

Te amo hijo.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola

Como me despedirme de tu padre bueno antes de irme lo volví a ver, el estaba en la oficina del Hokage arreglando los pergaminos, así que cuando entre me dijo

-supongo que vienes a despedirte-

-así es- le dije mirándolo

-¿es algo innecesario no lo crees?-

-no podía irme sin decirte adiós-

Me miro de una forma que no solo me pareció tan triste sino que también hizo que mi corazón se hiciera pequeño. Aun siendo tan coqueta solo hay 5 hombres a los que he besado. Mi hermano Dan Jiraya tu padre y tu. Tú me conoces no soy alguien que sea muy afectiva.

-el que me digas adiós no cambia nada-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga?

-lamentablemente ni siquiera yo lo sé –dijo mirando a la ventana

-Minato

-supongo que así se sienten los hombres que están a tu lado

-de que hablas

-contigo, nunca se puede tener la seguridad de que estas enamorada-

-no seas tan duro-Le dije

Lo volví a ver una vez más ese día. Yo tenía 28 años cuando deje la aldea. Vi a tu padre, abrazando a Jiraya aunque el acostumbraba decir que ya había crecido yo todavía lo seguía viendo como aquel niño que iba a la casa a pedirme libros o a jugar con Nawaki. Pero esos años se habían quedado muy atrás y nunca volverían. No volvería ni Dan ni Nawaki.

Llegue hasta donde estaban los dos vi sus miradas, baje la cabeza, volví a ver a tu padre a los ojos y Jiraiya, acaricio la cabeza de Minato, diciendo –nuestro Minato sigue siendo un niño- sonreí un poco me acerque a Jiraiya y lo bese

-me marcho Jiraiya-

-supongo que no puedo hacer nada para que te quedes-

-no soy útil en la aldea-

-pues si tus dos hombres favoritos, no pueden hacer nada para que te quedes no hay más que decir-

Me ruborice un poco cuando me di cuenta de que Jiraiya se había percatado del interés de su alumno

-Minato, el hokage te busca –

El se fue dejándonos solos.

-desde cuando lo sabes

-le vi el collar hace días, le pregunte que sucedía y mi alumno es muy malo mintiendo – me sonrió Jiraiya dándome una palmada en la espalda- y yo soy el ero sensei-

-Jiraiya, perdón – le dije abrazándolo-

-no hay nada que perdonar Tsunade- me correspondió el abrazo- es parte de tu naturaleza, eres hermosa fuerte es imposible que pases desapercibida-me sonrió – lo mas graciosos es que mi alumno y yo te amamos, la misma cantidad de tiempo y hasta hace unos días lo note-

-Jiraiya –

-no Tsunade déjame seguir hablando, no te culpo de nada y menos a el que aun con sus sentimientos a flor de piel, nunca me dio la espalda e incluso en estos momentos me deja con la mujer que ambos amamos. Pero creo que el no está tranquilo, desde hace días , ni siquiera puede subir su mirada

-estoy segura que él será feliz-

-yo también estoy seguro de lo mismo-

-entonces no hay más que decir, que hasta siempre Jiraiya-

-si Tsunade, hasta siempre-

Decidí que no tenia caso, buscar ni a Jiraiya ni a tu que por mas cartas que me envió no le volví a contestar. AL igual que a Jiraiya por mas veces que estuvimos cerca de la misma aldea el no me busco ni yo a él. Supe que se volvió más mujeriego y que empezó con su literatura erótica.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Séptima Carta ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Me jure jamás volver a decepcionara Jiraiya sensei. Después de aquel día que la bese, lo entendí todo, ella jamás seria para mía. Aunque la admirara, la quisiera, nada de eso era lo suficientemente sólido, ni siquiera el hecho de amarla, así que de nuevo solo podía hacer una cosa cumplir mi promesa. Llevaría el collar para convertirme en Hokage lo que pasara después dejaba de ser mi problema.

Ella se había despedido y yo me encontraba cara a cara a mi sensei

-bien Minato resolvamos esto como hombres –me dijo

-aquí estoy sensei-

-por lo menos eres valiente Minato, no creí que te aparecieras, me dijo – dándome un golpe que hizo que me estrellara contra un árbol

-no soy ningún cobarde, sensei-dije poniéndome de pie, nunca había tenido tanto miedo como aquel día, había decepcionado a mi sensei, ella se había ido y yo estaba enfrente del sanin mas fuerte de la aldea. Con el temor de que los buenos tiempos no regresaran

-eso es lo que veo, estar a punto de luchar contra un sanin no te creí tan estúpido Minato- me dijo , pero el golpe fue directo a mi cara logrando herir mi labio inferior.-porque una cosa es ser estúpido y otra es ser valiente-

-te equivocas Jiraiya las dos van de la mano- limpie la sangre

-deberías de dejar de decir tonterías y de hacerlas-

- este es mi camino ninja- dije poniéndome en guardia, me enfrentaría al hombre que a mi parecer era uno de los más fuertes de Konoha.

-igual de terco, que tu sensei no es así – me dijo atacándome de nuevo vi que en los ojos al igual que yo tenía lagrimas, cayendo, sin querer había traicionado al hombre que más admiraba mucho antes de conocerlo-

-rasegan – y el término tirando más de un árbol, al salir volando –así que tanto las amas-

-te equivocas sensei, no estoy luchando por ella- le dije mientras me ponía frente a él y soltaba un patada doble golpe en su estomago-lo hago, esperando que algún día me perdones-

De nuevo uno de sus golpes, logro tocar mi cuerpo, posiblemente estaba vivo gracias a mi velocidad y jutsus

-cuando tu tenias ocho años, me le declare a Tsunade, y aparte del golpe me lleve un beso, claro también un solo somos amigos- me dijo con un -Katon Endan (es un jutsu que utiliza la naturaleza tipo fuego)- realmente la amas – me pregunto mi sensei

-supongo, que mas bien el cariños que guarde por años, no lo pude seguir guardando –

-así que esa bruja tiene razón, eres más parecido a mí de lo que yo pensaba- y su ataque de Bala de Fuego Flama de Dragón, logro rozar mi brazo-

Llevábamos luchando, aproximadamente una hora, bueno el llevaba atacándome durante una hora, yo solo me estaba defendiendo lo mejor posible incluso el se veía cansado

-hagamos algo –dejemos esto antes de que me infarte, por intentar seguirte el paso – me dijo

Yo me detuve antes de atacarlo –sensei, nunca fue mi intención herirlo – le dije bajando la cabeza,

-tampoco fue mi intención, lastimarte Minato, pero cuando se trata de Tsunade, bueno simplemente no reaccionamos- y esbozo una sonrisa

-sigue molesto-

-no Minato, solo estaba celoso – me dijo mientras me dejaba atrás – iré a tomar y después me iré de misión cuando regrese este tema estará dado por muerto y te pondré a entrenar como enfermo-

-muy bien sensei – le dije mientras veía como se iba, en otras circunstancias, le habría rogado que no tomara, pero yo también entendía esa tristeza de que ella se fuera.

Camine, hasta mi departamento, tenia más herida, de las que imaginaba, aunque la pelea estuvo mejor de lo que yo esperaba. Abrí, mi departamento y Kushina pude percibir el olor a comida, cuando cerré la puerta Kushina salió a mi encuentro.

-Minato, que ha pasado – se acerco a mí, y dejo que le pasara el brazo, para ayudarme a caminar

-este es el resultado, de un entrenamiento con Jiraiya –ella me acerco, al sillón y me ayudo a sentarme-

-ese viejo, pervertido, estaba ves se sobre paso – me dijo mientras se acuclillaba para revisarme, antes de que pudiera decirle algo, ella estaba quitándome mi chaleco –dios, ve incluso tu brazo – me quito la playera y empezó a tocar alrededor, de mis heridas y los moretones- la próxima vez que lo vea…-

-el botiquín, está bajo la cama- ella fue hasta mi cuarto, saco el botiquín y lo puso sobre la mesita de la sala-que haces aquí Kushina-

-bueno yo… yo… gomen nasai Minato, es que el hokage dijo que me ibas a estar destrozado y vaya que sí, aunque me sorprende que no haya mandado Tsunade en vez de a mi –

Agarre su brazo, con fuerza sin darme cuenta- perdón Kushina-

-disculpa, quizás fui muy ruda- me dijo mientras ponía con más cuidado en el ungüento

-Tsunade, se ha ido Kushina- la seguía viendo, mientras ella curaba con mucho cuidado, cada una de mis heridas y quemaduras

-así que esa era la razón, por la cual todo tenían esas caras largas el día de hoy- tomo en su manos una venda y empezó a vendarme –sabes cuándo te vi ese collar, sentí un poco de celos, porque todos ven lo maravilloso que eres- se ruborizo mientras tocaba el collar- y bueno celos, porque sé que contra una mujer como ella yo jamás podría estar a su altura- me miro y me sonrió, como solo ella sabía hacerlo –

Porque será que solo Kushina, solía ser capaz de hacerme reír de esa manera- es una apuesta, le demostrare a Tsunade, que este collar no es el culpable de su desgracia-

-pobre Tsunade, si es la legendaria, perdedora probablemente, después de que tú le ganes, no volverá a apostar –

-seria, bueno si eso pasara-

-quizás después de que tú ganes Jiraiya consiga una cita –

-por supuesto que el sensei, conseguirá una cita-

-Minato, te quiero, me dijo mientras me abrazaba – Kushina, me haces daño-

-gomen, Minato- pero mañana me acompañas a entrenar quiero mejorar mi jutsu de invocación-

-¿ranas, Minato?- me dijo mientras, de la cocina, sacaba un tazón de ramen- más bien ranas gigantes-

-vamos Kushina, estoy seguro que Gamabunta, te caerá mejor- dije mientras me ponía el chaleco y me ponía de pie, para sentarme en el comedor, Kushina , me miro y se puso roja –que pasa-

-nada, nada, te traeré una playera-y se fue a mi cuarto –póntela –

-bien, entonces, me acompañaras ¿Kushina?-seguía con sus mejillas rojas

-si, si lo que tú quieras, pero ponte la playera-

-si quieres, puedes quedarte a dormir aquí-

-pero…eso es…como se dice…-

-Kushina, ya te has quedado a dormir antes, si quieres puedo utilizar el sillón y tú la cama-

-no, Minato tu estas mal herido, yo utilizare, tu sillón-

No entendía muy bien a Kushina, generalmente dormíamos en mi cama matrimonial, pero de unos meses para acá, prefería que yo durmiera en el sillón, pero bueno así pasamos la noche, hasta la mañana siguiente, pero cuando desperté y quise, hablarle a Kushina la vi tan profundamente dormida que me fui a entrenar solo. Cuando regrese Kushina seguía dormida, y ya pasaban de las 12, así que prepare la comida. Llevaba bastantes años con ella y todavía lograba sorprenderme.

Me senté en el suelo para verla mientras dormía, era la primera vez, que la vei dormir tan plácidamente cuando estábamos de misión, ella no dormía así. Y las veces que había dormido, en mi cama, no la había visto tan detenidamente.

Y entendí, porque ella no había querido dormir en la misma cama obviamente ella, ya no era la niña que solía decirme ninja afeminado. Era porque habíamos crecido.

Toque su mejilla y sentí, como mi corazón se aceleraba, me aleje y me senté en el sillón de enfrente. Como hasta que habíamos cumplido 18 años no me había dado cuanta, de que Kushina no solo era una ninja, sino una mujer hermosa.

Salí del departamento con más de una idea en la cabeza. Se iba Tsunade y solo podía pensar en mi mejor amiga. Corrí un poco, por lo menos hasta que logre cansarme y me detuve para mirar, algunos jóvenes de la aldea, que estaba bebiendo una cerveza.

-si Kushina, la pelirroja ¿no?-

-pues si es muy guapa, probablemente el Hokage le busque marido pronto no-

-es muy joven 18 años-

-pero tiene novio, ¿no?

-sí, eso parece siempre está con un rubio, que dicen que es bastante poderoso

-te equivocas, es más que poderoso es alumno de Jiraiya y también de Orochimaru y Tsunade, aparte de que ha entrenado con el Hokage, dicen que es un genio-

-que no es el que está sentado ahí-dijo uno tratando de bajar la voz

-pues, no parece que sea su novio, sino ya nos hubiera golpeado dijo entre mofas

Salí de ahí, ellos tendrían la misma edad de nosotros, uno era el hijo de uno de los mercaderes importantes de la villa y otro su padre exportaba seda, cada uno de ellos era de buena posición, pero ninguno era un ninja. Pequeño detalle Kushina nunca se fijaría en ninguno de ellos. Me quede en la puerta para poder seguir oyéndolos.

-pues, si ella sigue soltera en unos años, le diré a mi padre, que la pida en matrimonio-

-y a quien según entiendo no tiene padres, y la familia con la que vivía emigro-

-pues eso vuelve las cosas más fáciles, le diré que lo trate con el Hokage-

-y que hay del sujeto que acaba de salir-

-podrá ser muy fuerte, pero es obvio, que no la toma en serio, según entiendo ningún ninja la toma en serio, es de otra aldea llego aquí cuando era niña, pero ni siquiera tiene un equipo y según se ni siquiera tiene amigos-

-hacer feliz a una mujer es fácil- rieron al unisonó

Que tanto de lo que ellos decían era cierto, Kushina. Nunca le había preguntado nada, de eso, había notado que sus visitas eran más constantes, pero nunca le pregunto el porqué. ¿Feliz? Kushina siempre estaba con una sonrisa y con ese buen humor. Pero porque no sabía nada de lo que ellos decía.

Camine un poco mas y vi a las chicas que solían molestar a Kushina

-miren ahí a Minato-Kun-

-Es guapísimo, si es más que guapo-

Deje que caminaran, pero las empecé a seguir sin que se dieran cuenta

-pues últimamente lo he visto sin Kushina

-posiblemente ya lo arto

-sí, claro con eso de que siempre es tan torpe

-oigan tengo un súper chisme, pero no se qué tan real es

-cuéntalo amiga

-bueno bueno pues dicen que Kushina, es la portadora del Kyubi

-tu puro cuento-

-bueno si, quizás, pero lo oí de un ANBU

-está bien que es rarita, pero el Kyubi

-pero, últimamente, ni siquiera la hemos molestado-

-supongo, que ha estado de misión-

Camine un poco mas y vi el cabello rojo de Kushina, moviéndose, por el viento

-ya te levantaste- le dije mientras la agarraba del brazo-

-Minato, ¿Por qué no me levantaste para ir a ver a los sapos?- me hizo un mohín y siguió caminando-

-pues, te veías, bastante cansada así que te deje dormir-

-ahí Minato, te busca el hokage, alísate que sales de misión en una hora

-pero quería hablar contigo-

-lo harás cuando regreses-

-Kushina, no te cases mientras no estoy-

.-Minato, estás loco- dijo ruborizada y lanzándome uno de sus zapatos, mientras que yo corria

Estamos de misión, por culpa del Uchiha, que había sido lo bastante torpe para dejar unos pergaminos valiosos del clan Uchiha, en la última misión. Así que mi deber era recupéralos lo antes posible. Cuando caminamos hasta el restaurante donde habían estado de misión, la dueña le entrego los pergaminos.

-ahora, que ya no está ¿qué pretendes hacer?

-supongo que hablas de Tsunade, tan obvio soy

-sí bastante, no has dejado de suspirar desde que comenzamos la misión-

-estaba preocupado, pero esta mañana me encontré un grupo de idiotas, que hablaban de Kushina y se preguntaban, si era mi novia y con quien se casaría

-no me sorprende Kushina, se ha vuelto muy popular, quizás si no fuera porque suelen estar siempre juntos ella tendría un montón de declaraciones o un sin número de idiotas siguiéndola.

-en serio-

-¿pensé que ya lo habías notado?-

-digamos que hasta ayer, pude abrir los ojos de muchas cosas

-pues ya era hora, porque supongo que la que tiene que hacer frente a cada uno de tus suspiros es Kushina

-a que te refieres-

-veo que aun no te has dado cuenta-

-es en serio cuando te digo, que hasta ayer, solo tenía ojos para una mujer-

-Minato, tienes tiempo suficiente para remediar tus errores- me dijo dándome un golpe en la espalda y corriendo.

Llegue a mi departamento, la comida estaba en su sitio excepto por el plato que seguramente había utilizado Kushina antes de irse y sobre la mesa un trozo de pastel. Justamente Kushina, tenía la receta de la tarta de mañana que solía hacer Tsunade.

Antes de que pasaran los primeros, meses yo había dejado de ser aquel niño, que solo pensaba en volver a verla, había decidido dejarla atrás. Tenía misiones de rango S, muy a menudo, así que Kushina tenía una llave de mi departamento. De hecho, ella se quedaba a dormir en mi casa a menudo. El cajón de debajo de mi closet era para su ropa. Paso un año y Jiraiya regreso. Tenía un informe completo de la situación actual de los países, terratenientes y aldeas ninjas.

Estuvo con Sarutobi cerca de una hora. Y después salió a verme.

-Minato –dijo abrazándome y despeinándome

-sensei- le dije correspondiéndole el abrazo –a regresado –

-así es, así que desde mañana te veo afuera de las aguas termales, para entrenar- mi sensei no había cambiado en nada .-por cierto ella estuvo un rato afuera y se , fue lamento no haberte llamado-

-no era necesario, sensei

-dijo que si la necesitabas, invocaras a su babosa-

-creo que sigue pensando que soy un niño-dije mientras me llevaba mis brazos a la espalda.

La había sentido, desde el momento que se acerco a la aldea, pero buscarla no era mi mejor idea y menos después de haber asimilado, que esa mujer nunca seria para mí.

-pasaron así cuatro años, cumplí 22 y fue el día que descubrí que mi amor por ella había cicatrizado y se había curado. Salí como siempre de misión, pero llevaba conmigo un grupo de 5 ninjas. Íbamos, por un criminal peligroso llamado Hatake Shion. Entre mis ninjas llevaba a Kushina , nos habían asignado la misión ,para dos semanas por lo menos…

Solo llevaba a Kushina de ninjas mujeres. Yo creí que para esa misión, no necesitábamos más de 3 ninjas así que envié de regreso a los demás, me quede yo, Kushina y Nara.

Uno de los errores más grandes que he cometido, quería encontrar a ese criminal, como dé lugar, así que apreté el paso aun con una lluvia torrencial. Sin descanso durante tres días. Logramos encontrar al criminal. Pero deje de lado la salud de mis camaradas. Lo atrape en una hora. Pero al hacer mi maniobra. Kushina se lastimo el tobillo derecho. Bastante raro tratándose de ella. Toque su frente

-Kushina, estas ardiendo – le dije mientras la tomaba en brazos

-¿a cuántos días estamos de la aldea? – le pregunte a Nara

-por lo menos tres días, con el estado de Kushina-

-no es una opción, Nara, cerca de aquí teníamos uno de los pelotones en la guerra ninja y un puesto de ninjas médicos, búscalo debe de estar a unos kilómetros yo cuidare a Hatake, y a Kushina.

-bien –dijo retirándose tardo alrededor de una hora en volver, saco su mapa y me señalo el lugar- lo mejor será que no movamos a Kushina, debemos bajarle la fiebre y esperar a que se restablezca-

-transportare al criminal lo más cerca de Konoha, posible, después a ti-

-espere lo dejaremos solo,

-unos minutos, después estará bajo tu cuidado

-bien

Así lo hicimos, transportamos al criminal cerca de la aldea le di un golpe y sé quedo inconsciente y regrese a cuidar a Kushina, estaba hirviendo, saque algunos de los remedios que traía en la mochila, inmovilice su tobillo y espere a que bajara la fiebre.

-Kyubi calla- decía con la voz rasposa por la fiebre

-aléjate-

Déjame, ya lo sé cállense

Cállense

¡El kyi¡ubii!

Nunca la había visto en ese estado, posiblemente porque nunca había estado con ella cuando me necesitaba. Ella era la que solía cuidar mis resfriados, o mis heridas, ella siempre era capaz de recuperarse por el chacra del Kyubi

-Minato me dijo abriendo los ojos-lo siento arruine la misión-

-no pasa nada, todo está bien-

-Minato-

-que soñabas Kushina

-nada importante- me senté a su lado y acaricie su cabello y la recargue en mi hombro

-no mientas Kushina gritabas- le dije en un susurro

-soñé al Kyubi, pero también a los aldeanos de Konoha- se recargo mas fuerte – ellos sabían que yo era el contenedor y me huían- la sentí más caliente y decidí dejar de interrogarla, la recosté y cambie los paños de agua, por unos más frescos.

-sentí tu chacra- me dijo viéndome con sus ojos ámbar, -déjame cuidarla-

-yo lo hare gracias-

-está muy mal, sino no hubiera venido

-no tenias por que hacerlo-

-de hecho, quiero hacerlo- dijo entrando a cuidarla-

Yo me quede afuera, esperando que ella se recuperara

-Minato ¡!- escuche el grito desgarrador de Kushina

Aparte a Tsunade de su lado sin medir mi fuerza, Tsunade cayó al suelo del empujón, que le di y veía como el cuerpo de Kushina temblaba y sus ojos cambiaban a un color rojizo, y logre escuchar la voz del Kyubi

-que poco brillante de tu parte Minato, traer a la mujer de quien estas enamorada, no crees que solo puede causarle inseguridad- logre soltar a Kushina soltándola por unos minutos.

Ella estaba luchando contra él , pero cuando Tsunade llego su estado había empeorado.

-sal de aquí Tsunade, yo lo resolveré- le dije mientras abrazaba a Kushina, y sentía como aquel calor despedido de su cuerpo me hacía daño

-pero Minato-

-sal de aquí Tsunade- dije casi gritando, sentir a Kushina temblar mientras que ardía en fiebre-

-basta Kyubi! , porque me haces daño- gritaba Kushina

Por alguna extraña razón las respuestas del Kyubi también lograban resonar en mi cabeza

-quizás porque nunca habías estado tan vulnerable-

-mientes y lo sabes, si no somos amigos, por lo menos tú has cuidado de mí-

-no te confundas Kushina,

-posiblemente tu carácter es el que logra tenerte a salvo, tu personalidad y esas ganas de ser feliz

-deja de lastimarme

-que irónico, yo soy lo que menos te lastima en estos momentos, déjalo todo, deja a todos y principalmente déjalo a él.

-no vale la pena sufrir por el, no vale la pena y deja ya de ser tonta

-quiero ser tonta pero no quiero que esto acabe así, porque no quiero rendirme

La fiebre bajo en un instante aquellos ojos dejaron de mirarme, y Tsunade volvió a entrar

-es bastante fuerte-

-si lo es-

-puedes cambiarla esa ropa está muy mojada por la fiebre-

-si – me dijo mientras que yo hacia la guardia en un árbol y había descubierto un lado de Kushina que nunca había conocido, con miedo a dejarlo todo. Pero quizás todos tenían razón, yo era el que se llevaba la parte más fácil, ella siempre estaba a mi lado mientras que yo seguía a otra mujer, esperando ser correspondido.

-ella ya está bien – me dijo

-ya han pasado 4 años y yo no veo que me suceda nada Tsunade- ya era más alto que ella aunque la diferencia de edades ni siquiera se notaba

-es lo que veo, quizás lo mejor es que me devuelvas el collar-

-eso pensé hace algunos minutos, pero tengo una promesa y aparte de cumplir mi promesa ya tengo algo porque vivir.

-así que ahora tu eres el adulto aquí-

Me dijo dándome un abrazo caminando y volteando para dedicarme una sonrisa- serás un excelente Hokage-

Seguí caminando y mi vista estuvo fija en aquella mujer, fuerte segura pero inmensamente triste. Sentí la mirada de alguien atrás de mi y vi a Kushina, tenia puesto solamente una de mis playeras que alcanzaban a cubrir un poco sus muslos.

-¿todavía la amas? – me pregunto mientras que yo caminaba hasta donde estaba Kushina

-eso fue hace mucho tiempo-

-mas te vale, porque tú eres la razón por la que vivo- me dijo mientras caía en mis brazos.

La lleve hasta la camilla improvisada y deje que durmiera, hasta la mañana siguiente-

-¿cómo te encuentras?- le pregunte cuando vi que sus ojos se abran

-molida ¿y tú?-

-bastante cansado, ya estas mejor-

-fuera de que pase la noche viendo al Kyubi estoy bien

-para no ser un ninja medico eres bueno –me dijo mientras veía las curaciones

-fue Tsunade-

- en serio –me dijo viéndome perpleja-no recuerdo nada

-creo q así es mejor-le dije mientras me ponía frente a la cama esperando cargarla


	8. Chapter 8

Hola renacuajo hiperactivo:

Después de querer hacer una carta donde te contaba una historia más de tu padre o de alguno de los sannins o mía decidí que estaba pasando por alto a tu madre, aun cuando yo no soy su sensei la relación con Kushina siempre fue muy buena y más porque entre mi hermano y ella se dedicaban a gastarle bromas a Minato y hacerlo repelar, no sé en que momento cambio la relación de Minato y Kushina pero cuando yo regrese como sannin ellos llevaban una relación más pacífica. Creo que Kushina no sabía lo enamorada que estaba de tu padre y Minato tampoco se daba cuenta de lo importante que era Kushina. Pero no sabía cuánto ella lo amaba hasta que recibí esta carta.

_Hola Tsunade:_

_Desearía tanto que volvieras, verte en el hospital mientras curas a tus pacientes y curas a los ninjas que llegan de misión, escuchar cómo me gritas mientras me curas y ves a mis compañeros de equipo con reproche. Escuchar como el ero-sensei y tú cuentan de cuando eran pequeños y el tercero los entrenaba. Pero hace bastante que te fuiste sé que curaste mis heridas en la última misión que estuve con Minato. Gracias. Porque no vuelves Tsunade , todos te echamos de menos Minato, Jiraiya , Orochimaro el tercero yo . En especial Minato y Jiraiya que ahora se sobre pasan en cada entrenamiento. Pero siento que no estoy siendo honesta dettebayo …. Quiero ver a Minato con la sonrisa que tenía cuando pasábamos las tardes con ustedes, quiero ver su sonrisa cuando tú reconocías su fuerza e inteligencia. Sé que él te ama, no lo niegues creo que lo he sabido desde hace mucho, pero tu simplemente te vas y dejas un remolino de sentimientos dettebayo… que te crees Tusnade aparte de todos los nombres con los que se te conocen. Sabes no me gusta ver como Minato mira al horizonte esperando que regreses, si el te ama y tu le puedes corresponder porque no están juntos… dettebayo … sé que ero sennin entendería…. Dettebayo y yo bueno yo, quiero ver a todos de nuevo sonreír._

Cuando recibí la carta de tu madre no pude dormir por semanas, conocía a tu madre sabia lo mucho que le gustaba Minato y bueno tu padre es alguien muy complicado, me tarde tanto en darme cuenta de lo que yo sentía por el que realmente nunca pude saber sus sentimientos. Y recibía la carta de Kushina pidiéndome que regresara aun cuando ella no pudiese ser feliz, y ahí lo entendí tu madre amaba tanto a Minato sin darse cuenta que no le importaba ceder su propia felicidad. Le respondí con el lugar donde la vería, un lago cercano a Konoha, donde alguna vez fuimos a entrenar y de día de campo. Llego tarde y con la ropa llena de tierra

-lo siento Minato-kun venía siguiéndome, hasta que el tercero lo llamo a la oficina- ver a tu madre recuperando el aliento era bastante raro

-Kushina tenemos que hablar-

-no Tsunade, no quiero hablar quiero que regreses- dijo muy segura

-Kushian recuerdas cuando Rojo el pez que Minato había ganado para ti que después se lo termino quedando por qué tu tía tenía un gato.

-si lo recuerdo… pero-

-un día que fuiste a la casa y no lo viste te dije que había escapado y empezaste a llorar, después de un rato regreso Nawaki , quien había ido a la tienda de mascotas con Minato para poner en otro pez en la pecera porque Rojo había fallecido, Nawaki te dijo que lo habían llevado al veterinario para curarlo después de un rato te diste cuenta que no era Rojo, porque este nuevo pez te tenía miedo. Empezaste a llorar de nuevo y decías que querías que regresara Rojo. Minato se acercó a ti y te dijo que Rojo no regresaría, que estaba mejor en donde estaba. Tú no solo estabas llorando por Rojo sino por la aldea del remolino y el clan Usumaki. Minato y Nawaki no entendían. Pero yo sí. Me acerque a ti te abrase y te dije que tenías que ser fuerte. Pero rojo ya no está- me dijiste entre lágrimas- pero él quiere que sonrías Dejaste de llorar y saliste a jugar. Esto es lo mismo Kushina, no pienso regresar y tu tendrás que seguir luchando Kushina-

-pero Tsunade porque… eres la mejor ninja la mejor médico y una sannin eres 'Konoha no Namekuji Tsunade-hime

- y aun así ninguno de esos nombres representan lo que soy ahora

-no te entiendo dettebayo

_**-¿Kushina sabes porque me fui de Konoha? Porque deje a Jiraiya y a Minato, porque solo podía ser una carga**_

_**-no, no es cierto ellos te adoran**_

_**-no Kushina adoraban a la misma Tsunade a la que tu acabas de describir, pero ya no soy nada de eso, deje Konoha porque estar en la aldea solo me haría más infeliz, perdí a Nawaki perdi a Dan pero no solo los perdí a ellos no solo Konoha perdió a los dos hombres a los que más he amado, sino que ahora no puedo estar en una batalla porque solo estorbaría y no puedo estar en el hospital, porque ya no puedo curar a nadie. Kushina tengo hemofobia , veo sangre una gota es suficiente para que me paralizo. Me quedo estática, la única forma de luchar contra algo así es superarlo, pero no tengo las fuerzas suficientes para dejar ir el pasado.**_

_**-Tsunade- me dijo mientras me abrazaba- pero todos te necesitamos**_

_**-te equivocas Kushina , tú ya no me necesitas , ni siquiera el día que te estuve curando yo no hice casi nada sino el Kyubi fue el que termino curando tu cuerpo junto con Mina-chan**_

_**-pero Minato y Kakashi y … y.. Jiraiya**_

_**-Minato no me necesita, necesita a alguien fuerte capaz de estar a su lado y darle fuerzas cuando este por darse por vencido, Jiraiya puede vivir de espiar mujeres – intente sonreír- y por Kakashi, no pude hacer nada por su madre, ahora menos Kushina, porque el necesita el ejemplo de alguien que tenga la voluntad de fuego y yo ya no lo tengo. Kushina ellos te necesitan a ti, asi que se fuerte por los tres.- la volví a abrazar y mientras caminaba le dije- sabes que decía Nawaki….decía que Kushina Akai Chishio no Habanero (la habanera sangrienta) tenía la sonrisa más bonita de Konoha cuando mi hermano decía eso y Minato asentía sentía un poco de celos cierta chiquilla pelirroja. Pero siempre supe que era cierto**_

_**-0000000000000000000000000000 00000-Octava Carta-0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000**_

_**Querido Hijo:**_

_**Hijo no sé qué nos depare el mañana espero que estemos bien y yo pueda entregarte estas cartas y reírnos de lo paranoico que era, pero ya te lo he escrito porque si no estoy en el futuro quiero que conozcas más de mí, para en el momento que tu tengas que lidiar con la vida , sientas mi apoyo y el de tu madre y aun cuando todo se te venga encima tengas la seguridad de que tu madre y yo te amamos. La razón de que haga estas cartas es por el recuerdo de **_Sakumo Hatake, siempre lo admire el colmillo blanco de Konoha , la primera misión que estuve con el me pareció que podía ser comparado con un sannin. Era un ninja muy jovial entregado a la aldea, pero la vida no siempre es justa

-Sakumo , como lo siento- dije mientras abrazaba a mi amigo, su esposa había muerto dejando un pequeño de tres años, Hatake tenía solo 26 años y yo 18 en ese entonces.

-no se puede luchar contra lo inevitable- Kushina abrazo al pequeño que estaba tras su padre, un pequeño de cabello plateado, lo tenía en brazos y el pequeño jugaba con el cabello rojo de Kushina

-Hatake-sempai lo siento- el pequeño seguía en brazos de Kushina mientras le daba el pésame a su padre. Kushina no se separó del pequeño mientras que el padre pasaba por el duelo de su esposa. Me di cuenta de que no podía perder la cabeza solo porque Tsunade se había ido, ver a aquel hombre tan fuerte devastado. Cuando todos se habían ido el aun veía la tumba de su esposa Kushina estaba sentada en otra lapida con el pequeño en brazos. Hatake estaba arrodillado frente a la tumba, lloraba. Me acerque, puse una mano en su hombro. Me llevare a Kakashi-chan para que descanses.

-vamonos Kushina- se levantó con el pequeño dormido –yo lo cargo para que descanses-

-tienes por lo menos una idea de cómo cargarlo-

-no puede ser tan difícil- sonrió mientras me daba al pequeño –le dije que nos encargaríamos del hasta que se sintiera mejor-

-tu departamento es un poco más grande que el mío, aparte de que bueno tú eres toda una señorita del orden-

-y tú eres peor que un hombre Kushina, incluso eres peor que cualquiera de mis amigos hasta Uchiha es más ordenado que tu-

-calla Minato sabelotodo o me iré y te dejare a Kakashi-chan-

Llegamos a mi departamento puso al pequeño en mi cama, mientras que se puso a picar un poco de verduras y termino por hace un poco de caldo de pollo y curry para mí. Kakashi , no despertó hasta el día siguiente y yo me tuve que quedar en el sillón.

-quiero a mamá- Kushina estaba sentada en la cama viéndolo –quiero a mami, pero papi dice que ella se quedó dormida y no despertara, que tengo que ser fuete…pero lo que papi quiede esque yo no este tiste pod que mami esta mueta –me quede en la puerta mirando la escena Kushina después de escuchar eso abrazo al pequeño y empezó a llorar –Kakashi-chan si quieres yo puedo ser tu …one-sama-

-one-sama-

-es hermana mayor-entre la mire sentada sobre la cama con una de mis playeras, que realmente solo cubrían lo necesario, acariciaba la cara del pequeño y Kakashi que abrazaba a un pequeño perro de peluche.

Los llevare a comer ramen- dije sonriendo y viendo a Kushina

-a comer Minato-kun , ni siquiera hemos desayunado

-Kushina son las 3 de la tarde te has quedado dormida

-gomen

Pasamos una semana con Kakashi-chan, y a menudo Hatake , dejaba a Kakashi al cuidado de Kushina. Los dos solían dormir en mi casa, supongo que Kushina se sentía más segura durmiendo en mi departamento aun cuando o no estaba.

Yo solía salir de misión y Kushina se quedaba a cargo del pequeño Kakashi. Una vez salí de noche dejando a Kushina en la cama junto a Kakashi, cuando me acerque a la puerta para despedirme escuche a Kushina cantar para que el pequeño se durmiera espere en la puerta nunca la había escuchado tan dulce

-Me voy Kushina-me acerque a ella y bese su frente.

Llegue tres días después y los encontré en el suelo. Cuando los desperté

-Minato-sempai, te estábamos esperando –dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa

Kakashi se convirtió joven como un prodigio de inmenso talento, considerado por muchos como el mejor de su generación. Había recibido la máxima calificación y había mostrado una aptitud innata para las artes ninja fue el primero en graduarse a la edad de cinco años. Su padre cayó en desgracia después de haber elegido salvar a sus compañeros en lugar de completar una importante misión, causando que la gente de Konoha lo despreciara, hasta los compañeros que el salvo lo despreciaron por no completar la misión y no le agradecieron por salvarles la vida. Deshonrado, Sakumo se quitó la vida después de una profunda depresión y un descenso en sus habilidades, lo que causó que Kakashi se alejara y se volviera aún más frio y serio. Kushina aun seguía yendo a ver al Kakashi , aunque ya casi no hablaban y Kakashi se mostraba frio incluso con ella

Salí a caminar con ella estaba nervioso y Kushina lo noto – que pasa Minato-kun , es por lo de ser sensei de Kakashi y del Uchiha- aun cuando todos pensaban que Kushina era distraída yo sabía lo contrario. Sabia en que momento mi estado de ánimo cambiaba, tenía la cualidad de mantenerse callada cuando yo le contaba algo y sabia cuando quería despejar mi mente esta vez no era la excepción

-me siento algo estúpido, al no haber hecho nada por Hatake, siempre lo admire mucho y cuando él me necesito estuve de misión, tengo miedo de que Kakashi me culpe.

Puso sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y me sonrió- Kakashi , no es así , solo intenta ser mejor que su padre, eso es normal todos intentamos superarlos, no fue tu culpa y sé que Hatake lo sabía , aparte de que se te da eso de ser un buen sensei, de más pequeño a Kakashi le gustaba entrenar contigo y en cuanto al Uchiha estoy seguro de que se llevaran bien eres amigo de dos Uchihas y la pequeña bueno , no se mucho sobre pequeñas pero trátala mejor que a mí- dijo mientras sonreía

-Kushina, recuerdas ese vestido negro que usaste hace bastante tiempo-

-sí, dejo de quedarme hace bastante tiempo Minato, perdiste la oportunidad de llevarme a cenar- me regalo de nuevo otra sonrisa, mientras se alejaba de mí

Era cierto ahora tenía 23 años y ella también los cumpliría, aun con el periodo de paz transcurrido, sentía la necesidad de vivir al máximo cada día. Camine hasta esa tienda donde hace algunos años le había comprado aquel vestido, las chicas de aquella vez en su mayoría estaban casadas, me acerque a una de las señoritas.

-Hola Minato- me saludo, esa chica solía ser muy amable estaba casada con un comerciante de telas –es bueno verte de vez en cuando , por una tienda- me sonrió , camino hasta donde había unos vestidos , ni siquiera dejo que hablara –este le quedara bien- me dio un vestido turquesa , saco unos zapatos que hacían juego , me sonrió de nuevo, se los dejo a la cajera y antes de que pudiera decir algo su esposo la esperaba en la puerta –buena suerte- pague el vestido y camine un rato.

Era tan obvio lo nuestro, si lo era porque Kushina nunca me demostraba algo más que amistad. Porque nunca me abrazaba más que cuando era necesario, porque después de tanto tiempo ella no me demostraba algo diferente a una amistad. Deje que mi mente vagara hasta que llegue, guarde el vestido y los zapatos en mi closet.

Llegue antes al entrenamiento y Kakashi estaba puntual esperando, minutos después llego Rin y el ambiente fue más agradable, ella rompía el silencio y sonreía después de casi una hora llego Obito "se había perdido por la senda de la vida", sonriendo y diciéndome mil escusas, pero desde ese momento supe que estaba destinado a ser su maestro, aun cuando sentía que me parecía a Kakashi en más de una cosa, Obito era la parte de mí que a menudo ocultaba y Rin me recordaba cierta mujer rubia.

Trataba con mis fantasmas del pasado, ayudándolos a crecer y a que confiar en ellos en mí. Pero quizás una de nuestras misiones que nos hizo crecer fue la que realmente cambio el lazo de sensei alumnos fue aquella misión.

-No creo que mis alumnos estén preparados para una misión tan peligrosa- le dije al Hokage bastante molesto

-yo no veo porque no la puedan hacer, he visto a tus pupilos y son muy buenos ese Kakashi es bastante fuerte- Orochimaru me veía con ese aire de superioridad que tanto odiaba, muchos decían que el seria el próximo Hokage, lo que hacía que no lograra controlar mi carácter

-¡por supuesto que lo son, pero no permitiré que los mate! – azote la puerta dejándolos solos , baje las escaleras y la encontré, era la primera vez que la veía así , sus ojos estaban cristalinos me pare frente a ella , la abrace , la puse lo más cerca de mi cuerpo que pude temblaba ella estaba temblando- hable con la anciana, quiere que me case, con alguien de los Hyuga o de los Nara, clanes fieles a Konoha para mantener a salvo el Kyubii, pero yo no quiero que decidan más por mí , ni que dicten mi vida, ¿me vez casada con alguien que no amo?,¿ me ves a lado de alguno de los Nara o de los Hyuga?, todos los Nara son excelentes estrategas y yo simplemente una forastera y los Hyuga el segundo clan más importante donde jamás me verían como algo que no fuera el recipiente de un monstruo.-

-no dejare que eso pase Kushina, jamás dejare que algo así pase – la apreté mas fuerte contra mi pecho y la senté en la ventana.-espera aquí-

Subí de nuevo, entre dándole un portazo a Orochimaru, los concejeros de Hokage estaban con el e incluso la cabeza de los Hyuga y de los Nara- que bueno que regresaste- dijo aquella mujer que tanto odiaba por haber hecho que Kushina llorara

-hare la misión, con una condición, Kushina no se casara aun con ningún clan- me miro con odio aquella mujer

-que te crees Minato, simplemente eres un ninja más – la misma mirada los ojos puestos en mi

-Minato, estoy de acuerdo dijo la cabeza de los Hyuga, esa chiquilla pelirroja no se casara con nadie de nuestro clan, aun con la lealtad que le tenemos a Konoha no lo acepto- puso su mano en mi hombro y salió lo hacía pensando en m, mi alguna vez rival y amigo sabia lo mucho que yo amaba a Kushina

-opino lo mismo que el Hyuga la señorita Usumaki debe casarse con alguien a quien ame- salió de la oficina dejando a todos perplejos , nunca me sentí tan tranquilo de tener tan buenos compañeros y amigos. Puse mi cara de satisfacción, Danzo estaba más que enojado por lo que había ocurrido y el Hokage , tenia media sonrisa en el rostro.

-déjenos solos- salieron todos de la oficina y me quede con el Hokage , quien me veía con una mirada apacible pero a la vez de dudas.-Minato una vez me pediste que te dejara proteger a Tsunade y yo te dije que aun o estabas listo , ahora veo que las situaciones han cambiado y que ese amor de la infancia se ha ido ,¿pero me pregunto si realmente estas dispuesto a proteger a Kushina, aun con todo lo que implica que ella este a tu lado?- suspiro y me miro esperando mi respuesta

-llevo mucho preguntándome por qué cuando estoy con ella me siento como me siento, porque no puedo enamorarme de otra mujer y porque cuando ella sonríe me siento tan feliz, espero cada día poder ver sus sonrisa, esperar entrenar con ella , cuando me suelta algún golpe de improviso y cuando cura mis heridas después de una misión , lo he pensado más de un millón de veces y si creo que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con Kushina Usumaki, pero no sé si ella me corresponderá, aparte de que sé que la única forma de que ella este segura es que me convierta en Hokage , entonces hasta ese momento le declarare mi amor.

-entiendo- dijo el Hokage fumando un poco- les diré a mis concejeros que Minato Namikaze se casara algún día con Kushina Usumaki.

Salí un poco más tranquilo y encontré a Kushina completamente repuesta.

-estas un poco más calmada-

-si –sonrío y se recargo un poco en mi – él me dijo que no tenía por qué preocuparme, porque te tenia a ti para cuidarme- se refería al Kyubii, era raro que el abogara por mí pero se lo agradecía. Sonreí un poco y le pase el brazo, por el hombro dándole la misión, que me había otorgado el Hokage.

-¿a quién llevaras?- me miro como esperando que mi respuesta fuera la que ella esperaba

-a ti por supuesto, a menos que tu no quieras acompañarme, no conozco a alguien que conozca tan bien a mi equipo como tu

-yo tampoco lo conozco – me volvió a dedicar una sonrisa y bajo corriendo yo mande a que les avisaran a mi equipo que los vería en la tarde. Llego a mi departamento, con su mochila y un obentto casualmente el único lugar impecable del departamento de tu madre era la cocina, cargue un poco su mochila. Estaba más pesada que la mía así que me puse a revisar que tenía en ella. La mitad de la mochila de tu madre era comida

-Kushina, deja la comida-

-Minato nunca se sabe-

-es una orden –

-es una orden – me arremedo con una voz muy aguda

Salimos de casa, tenía un buen rato que no salíamos de misión juntos y yo creía que llevarla conmigo, hacia que mis decisiones no fueran tan juiciosas. Mi alumno llegaron puntuales eso incluía a Obito quien había sido amenazado por tu madre para que no se perdiera por la senda de la vida. Empezamos la misión mejor de lo que yo esperaba , estábamos buscando a un ninja renegado , desde hace bastante tiempo, yo lo conocía había servido a Konoha desde hace muchos , años pero le robo a Danzou , unos pergaminos que el juraba que eran de gran importancia y que contenía información confidencial , nunca supe el nombre del ninja solo sabía que era un ANBU anciano que había servido por años al Hokage, cuando supe que estaba en el libro me sorprendió mucho , nos dividimos en 3 , Kakashi , Obito y Kushina, Rin y yo.

Tomamos caminos separados , Kushina se llevo a Obito, esperando se complementara mas que con Kakashi con quien últimamente peleaba bastante. Todo iba bien hasta que sentí que estaba en peligro.

-estaba atrapada, debajo de un montón de rocas, había una trampa en la cual habían caído, me agache para intentar escuchar a Kushina

-¡Minato ¡ ¡Minato ¡- me acerque al suelo

-Kushina, voy a entrar le dije-

-no lo hagas, moriremos los tres si lo haces, tenemos el agua a pocos centímetros del techo. Obito y yo podemos seguir flotando, no quería ver la cara de Obito , sabia lo malo que era para la natación ,así que seguramente ella lo estaba ayudando a flotar.

-sensei, el ANBU que buscamos es un viejo y está mal herido, yo no creo que sea una mala persona, siento que simplemente es como el papá de Kakashi , fue una decisión de principios. Visualice como había estado la pelea y encontré marcas de sangre. Kakashi llego hasta donde estábamos. –quiten piedra, por piedra no los vayan a lastimar, estén al pendiente de que el agua no suba mas y no hagan nada estúpido, escuchaste Kakashi-

-si sensei-

-bien-

Segui las marcas y llegue hasta una cabaña bien escondida, lo vi recostado y me acerque a él-

-no vengo a hacerle daño, disculpe a Kushina-

-es la portadora de Kyubii no es cierto – asentí y me acerque al anciano- yo soy como ella soy un Usumaki , espero que ella algún día me perdone por no protegerla de ese terrible destino- subió la mano esperando que le diera la mía- hijo dame tu mano-me dejo el pergamino por el que había sido perseguido por veinte años – aquí está todo lo que recopile mientras fui un ANBU guárdalo en secreto. ¿Tú eres Namikase , no? Te solía ver en la biblioteca con la hija del primero, me hubiera gustado dárselo a ella porque alguien tiene que cambiar las cosas, pero tu ¿tu quiere ser quieres ser Hokage?- asentí- protege a la aldea porque la guerra es inminente, cambia las cosas, protégela

- a quien a quien- pregunte con insistencia, el anciano estaba en su lecho de muerte yo tome su mano fuertemente, aun sabiendo que mi misión no era esa.- a la Usumaki- dijo siendo esas sus últimas palabras

Salí de inmediato, y mis chicos estaban rodeados, por unos ANBUS pero al verlos bien sus bandas tenían una raya en medio. Desertores, traidores, -Kakashi , Rin huyan grite- y ellos hacia lo hicieron enfrente a todos sabiendo que la tenía que sacar de ahí, todos esos hombres con mascara se fueron huyeron. Debajo de mi estaba ella, termine de sacar las rocas de encima y saque primero a Obito, a quien ella estaba abrazando.

-ellos querían a Kyubi- me dijo mientras la ponía en el suelo y veía que estaba bien al igual que Obito- pero al no estar usando mi chackra no nos encontraron-

-regresemos a la aldea aquel hombre a muerto- Kakashi se puso en la espalda a Obito y yo hice lo mismo entendí perfectamente lo que me dijo aquel hombre. Siendo Kushina la única Usumaki , tenía que ser el contenedor. Hasta el día que muriera , pero que tan ligada estaba la vida de aquel ser con la de Kushina , el sentía oía vivía atreves de ella. Nunca se lo había preguntado a Kushina pero incluso ellos dos podían platicar. Cuando él estaba de buen humor. Si alguien le quitaba el kyubi que pasaría con Kushina.

-Kushina , ya te he dicho que seré Hokage-

-sí , desde hace mucho tiempo- sonrió y se quedo dormida

Seria Hokage , protegería a la aldea , pero sería Hokage para protegerla a ella.


	9. Chapter 9

eL mundo shinobi estaba cambiando nuevamente ella le había enviado unas cartas al Hokage meses atrás diciéndole que todo estaba en calma, que se respiraba un aire intranquilo en el país, pero nuevamente el destino me cruzaría con ella.

Su última carta había sido una historia mas o menos asi :

_-señorita que está usted haciendo aquí- _

_-busco a mi prometido – dije con tristeza para que no me descubrieran, el era un ninja de esta aldea pero jamás regreso-_

_-el me miro con cierta lastima, era una historia muy común aldeanas enamoradas de un ninja , que simplemente pedía sus favores y después se iba-_

_-no puedo hacer mucho por ti, pero visitaras la aldea conmigo si lo encuentras , por favor házmelo saber-_

_Camine tranquilamente él era un ninja de __Iwagakure , estábamos en e l puente Kannabi , ellos ya lo utilizaban como base militar para el abastecimiento de sus tropas, una nueva guerra ninja estaba por comenzar. _

El Hokage me pidió que tomara su lugar y que la fuera a buscar para que me diera la información necesaria

-el no vendrá, me mando a mi debido a una junta con los clanes y el concejo-

-es por la guerra no es cierto-

-así es- estaba disperso, tenía bastante tiempo que no nos veíamos, pero el tiempo no nos había cambiado mucho, me extendió un pergamino y me lo dio.-esto debía de llegar a ti de alguna forma, me lo dio un anciano ANBU pidiéndome que cambiara las cosas, protegiera la aldea y a la portadora de la bestia de 7 colas. Yo guarde entre mis ropas, aquel pergamino, para que estuviera seguro.

-en cuanto lo analice, te mandare una respuesta ¿ lo has leído antes? -

-si pero me gustaría saber tu opinión, hable con Jiraiya y ha estado siguiendo a la organización de la cual se habla en el pergamino. Danzō y su División ANBU: Raíz planean involucrarse, es toda la información que tenemos, él quería verte porque eres nieta del primero, confiaba en ti-

-yo quería darte esto , pensé dárselo al Hokage, porque no creí encontrar un mejor destinatario , pero tu viniste a mi encuentro y no conozco otro ninja que pudiera tener esta información y darle un buen uso, eres buen líder –lo dijo en el tono más natural pero yo sabía que ella no quería me percatara que aun me seguía admirando, y yo seguía sintiendo esa admiración por ella y eso nunca cambiaria, extendí mi mano con el pergamino y ella lo tomo entre las suyas sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos , sentí como me analizaba como pensaba tantas cosas de mi pero prefería no decirlas, baje la cabeza mostrándole mi gratitud y cuando camine para irme le dije con voz dura- deberías permanecer cerca de Konoha , así estarías más segura-Cuando ella volteo para volver a veme ,yo ya no estaba la veía desde lejos, como seguramente siempre lo s seguiría haciendo , ya que nuestros caminos se juntaron pero nunca se unieron.

Llegue a la junta decisiva, para comenzar la tercer guerra ninja, mi corazón ,latía tan fuerte como en la última guerra, tenía un miedo que hacía que mis movimientos fuera más lentos y al llegar y abrir la puerta las miradas se posaron en mi.

-siempre buscas hacer tu entrada triunfal no es así Minato – dijo Danzō y su División empezó a reír.

Me senté a lado izquierdo del Hokage y Orochimaru se encontraba a su lado derecho, empezó la junta y se escucharon las diferentes opiniones, ella llego como de costumbre en la toma de una decisión importante.

-lo mejor sería evitar las muertes y no involucrarse en esta, tenemos un ejército de ninjas muy pequeños, los principales ninjas murieron en la última guerra y ahora solo tenemos ninjas jóvenes e inexpertos- dijo Tsunade quien había llegado pocos minutos , después de que yo llegara

-se apreciaría tu opinión Tsunade , si pasaras más tiempo en la villa , pero solo te apareces en momentos donde necesitas ser protegida- Koharu Utatane había hablado con desdén , solo el hokage, Jiriya Orochimaru , la pequeña sobrina de Dan que estaba bajo la tutela de Tsunade y yo, sabíamos el verdadero porque de haberse ido.

-creo que Tsunade, llego en buen momento, para que organice el hospital y a los ninjas médicos de la aldea ya que simplemente esperar a que nos ataquen no es una solución- dijo Orochimaru con su voz duro pero seria

-si no los confrontamos, no habrá guerra- le contesto Tsunade

-te equivocas, hay muchos intereses en riesgo Tsunade , no olvides que entre nosotros esta el Kyubi y un gran territorio que sería un excelente premio de guerra- le respondió Orochimaru , dirigiéndome una mirada rápida.

-no se puede ser tan ilusa Tsunade, lamento poner las cosas tan frías, pero debo recordarles que nos enfrentaremos a Iwa donde hay ninjas muy poderosos, me atrevería a decir que incluso a un ejército más grande que el nuestro, han surgido otras aldeas que sin duda se convertirán en aliados de nuestros enemigos, Hanzo aun sigue vivo y la última vez que lo enfrentamos solo 3 ninjas sobrevivieron, no es una alternativa esperar a que nos ataquen- die con fuerza, sabía lo que significaba una guerra

-entones Minato , manda a un grupo de niños al campo de batalla para poder iniciar la guerra- me miro con desdén con esos ojos ámbar que habían llorado por la ultima guerra.

-entonces esperemos hasta que capturen al kyubi, para en ese momento preocuparnos- debía ser firme no podía cambiar el pasado , pero si podía proteger el mañana.

-lo dices así y te inclinas por la guerra para proteger al Kyubi o para proteger a Kushina , Minato-

-basta- grito el Hokage molesto

-se sabe que tenemos al kyubi pero no quien es su contenedor, todo lo que Minato y Orochimaru a dicho es cierto Tsunade estás en tu derecho de dar tu opinión e irte si te encuentras en desacuerdo , pero te necesitamos, necesitamos a cada uno de nuestros ninjas a cada clan y a cada ANBU. La guerra es inminente, solo hay que procurar que haya el menor número de perdidas.

-mándenle un mensaje a todos los ninjas que están de misión, hay que prepararnos para una guerra- mire a Kushina de reojo, no había dicho nada.

Salimos al despacho del Hokage y Tsunade se fue al hospital a hacer un conteo de cuantos médicos había , cuantos ninjas medico , enfermeras, medicamentos y todo lo necesario. Camine a lado de Orochimauru quien no me había dicho nada desde la junta entramos al despacho y el Hokage hablo – creo que ya lo saben esta guerra será una batalle velica, habrán muchas perdidas y es cierto que un botín interesante sería Kushina, pero no hay de que temer, intentare retener lo más posible a Kushina dentro de la aldea.

-no creo que sea necesario ella entiende su posición – dijo Orochimaru – creo que es más importante ahora ver que haremos y quizás sería bueno Minato, que pongas en aviso a Kushina, sobre lo que enfrentaremos.

Asentí y Salí de ahí, me sorprendía muchas veces como Orochimaru era capaz de lidiar con tantas cosas sin mostrar duda o temor sobre sus acciones, llegue a la casa de Kushina pero ella no estaba, después fui a mi casa y tampoco la encontré, después de recorrer la aldea y entrar en crisis. Estaba sentada frente a la tumba de Nawaki.

-que pasa Kushina- le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado, era raro verla en aquel lugar

-sabias que si muero el puede sobrevivir a la muerte de su Jinchūriki, con la única consecuencia de que se necesitaría tiempo para que pueda ser revivido. –

-el no te matará – le dije

-el no me da miedo –

-ya te lo he dicho voy a protegerte-

-no lo entiendes, no necesito que me protejas de él, El me mantendrá con vida para que nuestra vida no termine, pero el volverá aun si yo muero- me miro y me dedico una sonrisa como si lo que estuviera diciendo careciera de sentido- cuando llegue aquí , supe porque había sido llamada y cuál sería mi destino ,pero sabes nunca le he tenido miedo al futuro y menos ahora, así que tu tampoco tienes por qué tener miedo Minato-kun porque yo te protegeré- los dos nos empezamos a reír como si a nuestro alrededor todo estuviera en completa calma- así que espero que algún día seas Hokage- dejamos esa conversación y supe que ella sería la encargada de proteger a los ninjas de la academia algo menos por lo cual preocuparme mientras ella estuviera en la aldea el Hokage y los ancianos la protegerían.

Llegue con mis alumnos , respire hondo y les dije la notica me vieron con miedo ,con miedo al futuro , sonreí y dije- vamos a estar bien- ellos sonrieron y fuimos a la torre del Hokage , nos encomendó una misión de recolección para el hospital , Tsunade la había pedido personalmente a mi equipo así que antes de que el día acabara salimos de misión , yo sabía que ella lo había hecho con cierta alevosía debido a que estando lejos de la aldea no podía cometer la imprudencia de salir huyendo con Kushina , o quizás simplemente creyó que era un excelente candidato ya que había leído cada uno de sus escritos , mientras discutía con mi Minato interior Rin se acerco a mi sonriendo -pronto Kakashi será ascendido a Jonin seguramente será el mejor- las mejillas de Kakashi se ruborizaron pero muy poco y el que solo podía mirara al suelo era Obito. De nuevo todo estuvo en calma aun con la inminente guerra .

La última misión a la que fui mandado antes de empezar fue con Kushina, cuando salimos de la aldea mis sentidos estaban a flor de piel. Pero ella como siempre logro tranquilizarme.-Minato , prepare un poco de ramen , porque no nos detenemos a comer – me dijo con una sonrisa ,acepte solo para no contagiarla de mi angustia ella empezó a calentar el ramen y me sonrió – Rin se ha vuelto muy buena en la medicina , con un equipo así no tienes de que preocuparte Minato- ella nunca me lo había dicho , pero realmente le dolía el hecho de no ser sensei de ningún equipo debido a que era la portadora del Kyubi –tu tampoco , no recuerdas que eres su sensei adoptiva- los dos reímos un rato , esa frase era de Obito quien disfrutaba mucho de pelear con Kushina

-probablemente sea esta nuestra última misión juntos por un tiempo –

La mire se veía un poco perturbada , pero antes de que ella pudiera decir algo saque la llave de mi departamento- nunca he sabido como entras a mi departamento , pero esto es para ti – cuando le puse la llave en sus manos sus mejillas se ruborizaron y me dedico una sonrisa cayendo de repente sobre mí , para abrazarme fuertemente.

La misión fue tan común como las otras excepto que nos tomamos un día mas , para pasar la tarde en las aguas termales, cuando regresamos la guerra había comenzado, mis alumnos corrieron a recibirme con ordenes del Hokage , para que saliéramos a una misión de espionaje de por lo menos un mes- , ellos tenía todo en mano incluso mi maleta, el Hokage les había dado permiso de entrar a mi departamento y justamente antes de salir por la puerta me puse enfrente de Kushina.

-prométeme que cuando regrese me estarás esperando - me agache un poco acerque mis labios a los de ella y la bese. Cerré los ojos disfrute aquel momento y cuando abría mis ojos pude ver como ella abría los suyos y me miraba como si yo fuera su mundo.

-te lo prometo –dijo con un susurro y salimos de la aldea.

==============================Carta 9 de Tsunade=================================

laruto La tercer guerra ninja estaba por comenzar, había regresando a la aldea para hacerme cargo del hospital era en lo único que podía ser útil. Ya había preparado todo en el hospital de Konoha , remedios, curaciones , medicamentos , antídotos, todos los posibles para cualquier tipo de veneno nuevo que se hubiera desarrollado. Había dejado el roll de cada médico y de cada ninja , el hospital podía funcionar sin mi ya no tenía por que quedarme vi como ella llegaba con un rubor en las mejillas, como estaba con la Hyuga y con la Uchiha en la sala de espera , ellas estaban de voluntarias al igual que la pelirroja . Escuchaba sus risas y veía como se sonrojaba cada vez mas.

Aquella niña que había llegado a mi puerta, preguntando por Nawaki y Minato se había convertido en la mujer que tenía enfrente. Me miro bajo la vista, se había dado cuenta de mi mirada, pero no le reprochaba nada, como reprocharle algo.

Shizune me agarro de la bata aquella niña, la sobrina del chico a quien yo había amado me había pedido que fuera su sensei y me hacía cargo de ella.

Vi como Kushina me volvía a mirar con un poco mas de fortaleza, quizás era su forma de decirme que lucharía por el. Que lucharía por Minato.

Sonreí me acerque a ella esperando que no terminara golpeándome.

Es de Nawaki - le dije mientras ponía un pequeño broche en su cabello para detener su flequillo - dijo que serían para la novia de su mejor amigo-

Ella me miro con esos ojos que solo me podían dar ternura -Tsunade yo , yo – la voz se le cortaría en cualquier minuto- si por alguna razón lo haces sufrir Kushina , sufrirás el mismo destino que Jiraiya cuando me espió en las aguas termales- le sonreí y deje el hospital junto con Shizune.

-sensei ¿regresaremos?- me pregunto sin esperar una respuesta

-quizás, nunca se saae – le dije con una sonrisa


End file.
